Harry Potter: Superhero Mark II
by RobPHunter
Summary: Rewrite of my original Harry Potter Superhero. Taken from Privet Drive and raised by Sirius Harry Potter grows into a type of hero the wizarding world has never seen. Vampires, Werewolves, the family Grindlewald and Dark/Grey Harry.
1. Pro

**Ok this is the rewrite of Harry Potter: Super Hero. Or HP: Superhero MrkII. This chaoter is pretty much the same. But in later chapter's I've added a few of the years from Harry's Pre-Hogwarts years including how he, Sirius and Remus met the Grindlewalds, how Harry saved June from a stampeding heard of cattle and some of the rest has been changed, simplified and added too. I'll still be working on the original but I think this whole story needs a revamping hope you enjoy.**

**HARRY POTTER: SUPERHERO MRK II**

Sunday 29th July 1984

Sirius Black sat in his cool dark, dank cell at Azkaban, he had been in for three years so far…or was it four, he could never remember, outside was always dark and overcast so time was a un-existing concept out on the island, it wasn't helped by the fact that the Dementors sucked all positive outlooks on life, so one couldn't count down how many days to either their death or their parole date. Dementors just seemed to suck the good things in life out of you. Not Sirius Black though. Famous Marauder, lustful heart breaker and all through rebel.

He was saner than most of the prisoners who had been in there for just a week, let alone the ones that had been in there as long as he had. This wasn't because he was something special, but it was because he wasn't sitting in his cell as Sirius Black, he was sitting in his cell as Padfoot, the name his school friends had christened his dog Animagus.

Dementors affected humans drastically; this is because of their superior brain functions and their ability to know the difference between thoughts and feeling. Dogs couldn't do this. The Dementors effected them, but to a lesser degree that they did humans. Dogs could also live on less than Humans.

Apart from not being in his own body, Sirius also kept sane by remembering that he was innocent. The crime he was in here for had not been committed by him, he almost wished it had.

The Dementors sucked on every happy thought in someone's head, erasing them gradually, that is why people go crazy, because they always think of the strongest thought they can, which is almost always a happy one. One of family or friends. Not Sirius though, he latched onto the knowledge that he was innocent, it was no happy thought, but it was one that gave him hope, that limited his output towards the Dementors.

The other thought that kept him sane was one that he only brought to the surface when he was either a dog or the Dementors weren't near. One of his now four year old Godson. Harry James Potter. Sirius could remember the promise he had once made to James and Lily, his mind often drifted back to that day, it was three days before the Halloween that they died.

"_Sirius, I want you to promise us something." James said, sounding serious (no pun intended)._

"_James, you know that I'd do anything for you." Sirius smiled as he laid a hand on James's shoulder and then took Harry out of his best friend's arms. "Just ask, and I'll do it."_

"_If anything happens to us," James indicated to himself and Lily, "I want you to take care of Harry, do whatever you can for him, and listen to me Sirius, Harry's special."_

"_We all know that, Prongs." Sirius told the man who was more like a brother to him than a friend._

"_I mean it, Sirius." James took a deep breath. "He's the only one who can end this. Dumbledore heard a Prophecy, a real one. Harry's the only one who can stop Voldemort, no matter what, help him, train him, and help him do this if we aren't here."_

_Sirius took in what James had just told him about the small boy he held in his arms. Looking down at the baby Sirius spoke. "This bundle of joy is meant to get rid of You-Know-Who? How?"_

"_Either him or the Longbottom's kid." James said. "If something happens to us, that would mean it was Harry, take care of him Sirius. Promise me this. Train him, teach him how to fight, teach him how to be sneaky, but most importantly teach him how to be a Marauder." James clapped his friend on the shoulder._

"_You know I'd teach him how to be sneaky and how to be a Marauder." Sirius grinned. "But I'll make sure he's ready when the time comes."_

"_Thank you, Sirius." James hugged his friend, Harry squashed in between them. _

_Sirius looked down at the baby. "I'll take care of you kiddo, I promise." _

"I'll take care of you kiddo, I promise." Sirius whispered the words to himself, the words coming out throaty. He wasn't aware he had even become human again. He looked round at his ten by ten cell. "I need to get outta here."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Monday 30th 1984

"Remus?" the old man appeared in the small shack in Canada. The shack was dark and messy. There was a large cage in the corner, welded together badly, with a variety of locks and bolts. There was a small flickering black and white television and a ripped and patched sofa. The man wrinkled his nose at the smell, one of alcohol and fast food. "Remus are you here?"

"Ugh? Whos'at?" a moan came from the sofa. The large pile of what Dumbledore had assumed were rags and clothes moved. A man appeared, his bare chest showing numerous scars and scratches, the largest being what looked like teeth marks around his left shoulder. "Professor? What you doin' here?" he rolled of the sofa, showing he was wearing ripped jeans and large lumberjack boots.

"Remus, I have disturbing news." Dumbledore said grimly, as the man selected a dirty stripped shirt from the floor, which Dumbledore now saw was wood, but had a thick layer of dust and stains dotted around.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, worried at the old Professor's tone.

"Sirius has escaped, early this morning. I'm sorry, but no one knows Black as well as you do, can you come back and help us find him." Dumbledore watched as the man's remaining color drained. "When was the last full moon, Remus?"

"Two nights ago." Remus said, waving his hand in the vague direction of a calendar pinned next to the cage. "I'm still recovering."

"Can you come or not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can." Remus said.

"Good, pack and then Floo to my office, the close Order members are meeting to deal with this."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Sirius felt like barking for joy, but he didn't. He was in the baggage compartment of a train heading for London, he had been to Godric's Hollow and broken into the Hall of Records, which was the first thing he had done after swimming from Azkaban to the main land.

He had found out that his Godson now lived in Surrey. Sirius shuddered as he remembered who he was living with. Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley was a total bitch, and not the type that were normally attracted to Padfoot. Sirius had met her three times and her husband twice. She was an organization freak and liked everything normal, tidy and hated Lily, He was a controlling, so egotistic it put both James and Sirius to shame, and as a result of Petunia hating Lily, Vernon hated Lily. It was a result of both of them hating Lily, and loving things being normal that they both hated magic. Sirius could only imagine what life was like for his Godson.

Sirius had no idea how far he had to go, he curled up in a corner and fell asleep.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Remus sat in a chair in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a chair he was very familiar with. It was a chair he had often sat in when he was with his friends on one of their 'visits' to the headmaster during their school years. He could tell it was his by the loose thread he had developed a habit of picking at school, he picked at it now.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Professor McGonagall next to him, Severus Snape on the other side. Around Remus was assembled the Order of the Phoenix, an organization started by Dumbledore to combat Voldemort and his followers during the war. The reason they were here, to track a follower who was almost as dangerous as Voldemort himself.

"Remus, do you have any idea where Sirius would go?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have various idea's, some based on how well I know Sirius, and some on what he told me the only time I visited him in Azkaban.

_Christmas Eve 1981_

_Remus was led into the interrogation room by two guards, the room was basic, and a large stone room with a table, a chair on either side, chained into the chair on the far side was Sirius Black, a man whom Remus used to think he could trust. The man's face burst into a smile. "Moony, come to get me out have you?" seeing Remus's solemn face Sirius's face fell. "You believe them, don't you?"_

"_Why did you do it, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly, sitting down opposite Sirius._

"_Mooney, you gotta believe me, I never betrayed James and Lily. I would rather die than-"_

"_LIAR!" Remus growled. "You gave my two best friends to Voldemort. Bastard."_

"_Remus, please listen. It was Peter, he was the keeper. I got them to change." Sirius begged with the werewolf. "I loved James, Lily and Harry. They were my family, you know that."_

"_Stop lying, Sirius." Remus said in a dead voice. "You betrayed them, you were their secret keeper, you betrayed them, and then you killed Peter."_

_Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "I wish." He scowled. "I wish I had killed the bastard. I didn't though. The scabby rat blew the street up and turned into Wormtail, you know how much he liked to sneak around."_

"_Stop it, Sirius." Remus looked away from his old friend. "I came to tell you, Harry is safe, Voldemort is gone for good, and you're stuck in here, have an un-happy Christmas, Sirius and many more."_

"_Fine, leave." Sirius snapped. "I thought you knew me, Remus. But do me a favor, do Prongs a favor. Take care of Harry. I made a promise to James I'd look after Harry, train him if Voldemort ever came back, teach him how to be a Marauder. Since I'm in here, it's your job. Please Moony, look after the Pronglet." Sirius watched as Remus walked from the room. "Merry Christmas, Moony." _

"Harry." Remus said. "I think he's going after Harry. I can't be sure."

"What would he want Harry for?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said he promised James, he said he'd look after Harry; teach how to be a Marauder." Remus's eyes fell. "Or he could just want Harry dead, I don't know."

"Alastor, get a team and keep watch at Privet Drive, if Sirius comes do whatever it takes to stop him from reaching the house."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Tuesday 31st July 1984

Harry was four, he looked forwards to his birthday, if for nothing except that it was one year closer to when he would be an adult, if he lived that long. After the day before he doubted he would. It had started off ok, he had made breakfast, just as he had been learning to for the last three months, watched TV as they ate the food he had made and he had nothing but a dry slice of bread with a smear of butter. There was something about an escaped convict, but that was all.

He was then tired so he had turned to go back into his cupboard to lie down, until his Uncle Vernon had caught him. Dudley had watched with glee as Vernon had yelled at Harry for being an arrogant, ungrateful worm, or words to those effects. It was then Harry had felt ill, he had thrown up, rather violently as well. His dry bread and butter, a glass of fruit juice and a lot of stomach acid had come up.

Uncle Vernon had then yelled at him, pushed Harry down to make him clean it up, which Harry did, the entire time crying, he had then been thrown into the cupboard, still crying. This was how it was, Harry wasn't cuddled when sick, or taken care of, and he was thrown into his cupboard to get over it. He had learnt to accept this when he had had chicken pox six months ago; he was thrown a bowl, a tub of cream, told not to scratch them, and then locked in his cupboard to be kept away from Dudley.

Harry sighed as he leant against the wall by his bed, a comic he had stolen off of Dudley in his hands, he flicked through the pages. Smiling as he read about the superhero of the book, he kept his identity secret; he used his powers for the good of mankind, saved people, beat up the villain and always got the girl. Harry often wished that was how his life could be. He supposed in a way it was, he kept a brave face in public and in front of the Dursleys, but in the confinement of his cupboard he let all his defenses down and cried.

It was as he was thinking about what he'd do if he had powers when he heard Petunia scream.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Sirius had managed to sneak past the Aurors guarding the road. He had transformed into a dog and jumped over the fences until he reached the back garden of Number Four. He peered through the corner of the windows; he knew at once he was at the right house. He recognized Petunia and her husband, he immediately transformed back into his human form.

Pulling a long woolen trench coat he had stolen from a washing line around himself he knocked on the door. Petunia opened it. He marched in. he grinned at the horse faced woman. Petunia screamed as he pulled his hood down, while Vernon gasped. "It's that escaped prisoner!" Vernon yelled.

"Where?" Sirius asked mockingly. Then he became business like. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Petunia gasped, as Sirius drew something from his pocket.

"Where's my Godson?" he asked waving it in her face. "You know who I am, I'm Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter, and Godfather to Harry James Potter, tell me where he is or I'll…"

"I'M IN HERE!" there was a pounding from somewhere in the hallway. "HELP!"

Sirius stopped and listened. "Harry?" he rounded on Petunia, his wand leveled at her throat. "Where is he?" he growled.

"C…cupboard." she stammered.

"Why is he in a cupboard?" Sirius growled his voice becoming lower and lower.

"He likes it in there." Vernon came to his wife's rescue.

Sirius rounded on him now. "You are a lying Wanker. I will keep your wife at wand point, you go and get my Godson, if you don't I will flay her." he then grinned menacingly. "I'm a wanted mass murderer, remember?"

Vernon near ran from the kitchen.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Harry heard his name mentioned several times. When he heard the stranger ask where he was Harry saw his chance. He hammered his fists against the cupboard door. "I'M IN HERE! HELP!"

There was silence and someone shouting, then the locks and bolt of his door unlocked and the door opened. Harry looked up to see Uncle Vernon looking down at him.

"Boy, there's someone here to see you. Come with me!" Harry followed as hid Uncle turned and led him into the kitchen.

As Harry walked in he saw a man, not just any man, it was the convict off of TV the previous morning. Harry stopped dead. His eyes fixed to the man, who was looking at him, like all his dreams had come true. His eyes were sunken into his face, giving him a skeletal look, his skin was drawn and tight against the bone, making his face look even more like a skull, it was white and pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun for many years.

"H…Harry?" the man asked, his voice harsh and raspy. "Oh god, you look so much like James." The man fell to his knees sobbing. "God, James, I'm sorry." The man looked at Harry again. "You have everything of your Dad's, except your eyes, your eyes are all Lily. God, Harry I am so sorry."

Even though this man was an escaped convict Harry felt sympathy for him, he was crying as if he had just met a long dead son or something. "Er…Who are you?" Harry asked his voice small.

"Sirius Black." the man looked up at Harry. "I was your Dad's best mate at school, we were near brothers, Harry I'm your Godfather. After you were born your dad told me to look after you if anything happened to him and Lily. Sorry I was a bit late." he grinned. "I was locked up for a while."

"Y…you were meant to look after me?" Harry asked. He glanced at the Dursleys. "Is that why you're here? To take me away?" Harry didn't know what it was but he liked this man, there was a radiance of good coming off of him, making Harry want to trust him.

"If you want me to." Sirius grinned. "But you need to know a few things." Sirius watched as Harry nodded. "I'm a wanted man, Harry, if you come with me; we'll be moving a lot, maybe even to different countries. You won't go to school; I'll teach you all you need to know. And then we'll see abut Hogwarts if you get your letter." Sirius grinned, and then stopped at Harry's puzzled face. "You have heard of Hogwarts haven't you?"

Harry shook his head. Sirius rounded on the Dursleys. "You haven't told him? You haven't told him about Hogwarts? You haven't told him what he is? Or about his parents? You wankers." Sirius turned to Harry. "Harry you're a wizard."


	2. Training Part I

4th December 1985

Remus Lupin lay asleep on his sofa, which doubled as a bed. It had been a year and a half since one of his best friends had escaped from prison and kidnapped the son of another. Since then the man had retreated further and further into himself, cutting all ties off from his old world, immersing himself into the life of a hermit, working only with the local Lumberjacks to earn money for food and apart from that, no other contact. Dumbledore checked in occasionally but apart from that nothing.

His cabin was much the same as it was when Dumbledore had visited him the first time round, apart from the evident increase of wear and tear of the place, the only part that looked tended to was the stainless steel cage in the corner. There was the also addition of a color television in the corner, though the screen had a small crack in the corner it still worked.

As Remus slept to figures let themselves into his house, normally his inner wolf would have woken him up, but tiredness and ill health mixed with the amount he had had to drink the night before had him out cold. The two figures pulled their coats off, unwrapped their scarves and pulled the gloves off of their hands.

Sirius Black had changed in the months since he had rescued his godson. His hair was cut short to rid himself of the tangles he deemed impossible to work out; he was also perfectly clean shaven. He looked healthier as well, meat put on his bones and he was looking more like his twenty seven years of age instead of the mid-fifties half-starved tramp he had looked like in Azkaban.

Harry also looked better. He had joined Sirius in eat well and the exercise and he was starting to look older and more mature than he had at the Dursleys. The regular use of magic had helped him develop quicker than other children his age, and instead of the old miserable down trodden dullness his eyes had possessed at the Dursleys they now spoke of cheer, merriment and mischief.

"Harry, may I introduce you to Mister Moony." Sirius whispered to the young boy. "Now before we wake him up, I suggest we lock him in the cage, due to the fact he probably won't be very happy to see us, me in particular."

Harry nodded. He pulled out his wand and waved it. "_Mobilicorpus_." The body covered with sheets and rags of clothes floated gently into the air without waking the sleeping werewolf. Using the wand control Sirius had taught him Harry floated the body carefully and unsurely into the cage. He carefully lowered the body until it was on the floor then cancelled the charm with a quick, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Sirius then closed the cage door. "Okay, another quick lesson. The locking charm, repeat after me Colloportus."

"Colloportus." Harry repeated, carefully repeating each syllable carefully.

"Good, now point your wand at the lock and say it." Sirius told the boy.

"_Colloportus._" There was a small squelching charm and Sirius tried the door, with a little effort he opened it.

Sirius smiled at the disappointed Harry. "Nice try, it is a fourth year charm so I didn't expect you to get it first try." He drew his own wand. "_Colloportus_."

The door sealed itself correctly this time. Sirius tried the door to make sure, putting his entire weight behind pulling. He nodded to himself then turned to Harry. "Both your father and I grew up around the saying let sleeping werewolves lye. We agreed until we found how much fun it was waking them up."

Sirius pointed his wand at Remus. "_Aguamenti_."

A jet of icy water shot at the man and caught him full in the face. He sat up spluttering rubbing the cold water out of his eyes. "What the Fu-"

"_Silencio_. Shush now Moony, there's a child present." Sirius grinned at the werewolf who was struck speechless…literally. Remus started yelling, though no noise came out. Sirius sighed. "Yes Moony, we get you're pissed, you're angry, you think I'm a cold blooded murderer. You're wrong. Say hello to Harry James Potter."

Remus looked stunned as his attention diverted From Sirius to the small boy standing relaxed against a wall in that I-don't-give-a-damn way both Sirius and James had perfected. He even had the infernal smirk on his face that drew so many women into James's arms.

He turned to Sirius and pointed to his throat, indicating that he wanted to speak. Sirius smirked. "Promise you won't scream or start telling me off?" he asked. Remus nodded. "Okay then, Harry, reverse the spell if you please?"

Harry pulled his wand. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Remus found his voice but was again struck speechless. "You- you taught him magic?"

"Well, we've only finished first year, plus some spells useful for pranking. He's a natural at magic Remus. Just like him mum and old man." Sirius smiled proudly. "All taught by moi, and I'm no good at teaching. Which is why we've come to you. I've taught him the basics, you teach him the rest."

"And you think I'll do this why? You're an escaped convict, Sirius." Remus pointed out.

Sirius began to speak but Harry cut in. "Well Mr Lupin, _you're_ the one in the cage. And if you don't come and supervise Sirius's teaching methods he might teach me some of his naughty Dark magic, that and you can't leave me alone with this mad man. Have you tried his cooking? The first day with him cooking I thought he was trying to kill me."

"And I've been stuck with him for a year and a half. Don't leave me with him for another second Moony, please." Sirius told him. "He tortures me. He throws things at me."

Remus tried to keep down a chuckle. It was just like the old days with Harry replacing James. He shook himself and tried to think of a plan to get himself out of the situation and get the upper hand against the convict and the young misled boy. "Fine. I'm in, but let me out to grab a few things first."

Sirius nodded. He waved his wand and the door unlocked. "Told you he'd come round to our way of thinking." He said to Harry and Remus lunged and knocked him out with one punch.

Remus turned to Harry. "Quick we've got to get my wand and get out of here before he wakes - Harry don't." Remus found himself looking into the end of Harry's wand, there was a flash of red light and Remus knew no more.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Remus groaned as he came to. There were voices and the events of his last moments of consciousness came to him. He could here Sirius and Harry talking.

"I don't believe bhat he punched be." Sirius was saying his voice muffled by what sounded like either a blocked or broken nose. "Bastard b'oke by dose. Tha' just dnot fair." (_I don't believe that he punched me. Bastard broke my nose. That's just not fair_)

"You let your guard down, Padfoot. It's the first lesson you taught me and you forgot it. It's got nothing to do with being fair, you misjudged him because you used to be his friend, he thinks you're a deranged escaped mass murderer and that I'm a misled little boy whose been lied to by his evil dog father." The young voice astounded Remus with the maturity and wisdom contained within it.

"Whab do 'ou sugges' den?" Sirius asked. (_What do you suggest then?_)

"We dose you with Veritaserum. We let him have a bit first so he knows it's the real stuff then you drink some and he asks whatever questions he wants." Harry said, again demonstrating common sense that seemed to have escaped Sirius.

"Fine. But we keeb 'imb tied up. Don' wan' andother punch." Sirius told him. "You can talk to 'im. I'mb gebbing the potion." (_Fine. But we keep him tied up. Don't want another punch. You can talk to him I'm getting the potion._)

Sirius left, while there was the sound of the scarping of a chair. "Wake up, Mr Lupin. I know you're awake, I'm the expert of pretending and acting. Sirius is making me take acting lessons for some reason, thinks it might help in the future." Harry smiled as Remus opened his eyes.

Remus blinked at his surroundings. They were in s tone bricked kitchen which had a stove, sink and a wall of cupboards at one end, and a small table, chair and sofa at the other.

"Where are we?" Remus questioned.

Harry smiled warily. "Grimmauld Place. London. Sirius's childhood home. His bed ridden mum thinks he's an escaped undercover Death Eater. Apparently it's the nicest she's been to him all his life. It's our in-between house for you." Harry explained. "We didn't want to question you at that hovel you call a home and we didn't want to take you to our home in case you decide to go running to Dumbledore. So we brought you here, told Mrs Black we had captured and are questioning and torturing Dumbledore's pet werewolf, oh that reminds me." Harry stamped hard of Remus's foot. Considering Remus was barefoot and Harry was wearing miniature Doc Martins it hurt. Remus screamed. "Sorry, she that we make sure that she heard a few screams. Friendly old hag she is."

"I could have just screamed for you." Remus pointed out.

Harry smirked his eyes shining with mischief. "Where would the fun in that be?"

Remus smiled. "That's either your father's genes coming through or the result of staying with Sirius for a year and a half."

"The old nature nurture argument. Sometimes neither apply if Sirius turned out how he was raised and like the family he was born into do you really think he would befriend a Potter and a werewolf, then attempt to kill a death eater and adopt a Potter?" Harry grinned and held his hand up as Remus began to talk. "He's innocent Mr Lupin. I promise it."

Just then the door opened. Sirius walked through, saw Remus and quickly sent a quick stinging hex at the man's groin. Remus screamed again. Sirius smirked. "Sorry Moony old chap. Just making my dear ol' mum believe."

"Harry said." Remus said his eyes watering.

Sirius turned to Harry. "Potter, you take all the fun out of life."

Harry shrugged. "Got your nose fixed then?"

Sirius muttered something.

"What was that, Black?"

"I asked my mum." He said in a small voice. Harry snorted while Remus chuckled.

"You asked your mum to fix your broken nose?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I couldn't pronounce the spell, my nose was broken." Sirius defended himself.

Harry sighed "excuses, excuses." He then grinned. "Did you get the truth serum?"

"Yes. Mum had some in storage." Sirius replied. "We give some to Moony first so he can tell it's the real stuff and we're not conning him. We can also leave the vial in full view so he knows that we don't pull a switcheroo. Ready, Moony?"

"I'm tied to a chair; do I really have a choice?" Remus asked dryly.

Harry and Sirius smirked as Sirius put three drops onto Remus's tongue. "Not really."

Remus's eyes glazed over and he got a far off look. "Sirius, ask away."

"What is your full name?" Sirius questioned.

"Remus Jonathan Romulus Lupin." Remus replied in a monotone.

"Sheesh. Jonathan and Romulus as middle names? Did your parents hate you from birth?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"No, my mother and father loved me, though my father abandoned my mother and I once I was bitten." Remus replied in the same monotone.

"He takes things a bit too literally." Sirius told Harry. "Remus, what were you really doing when James and I caught you looking through the seventh year girls changing room?" he looked at Harry. "He said he was looking for a book one of the girls had borrowed off him. I don't believe it."

"I was waiting for Amy Parkinson." Remus said. "We were going out."

"And you never told us? You bastard, you lucky bastard, but still." At Harry's questioning look Sirius shrugged. "She was hot."

"I didn't tell you and James 'cause you two somehow always managed to scare off all my other girlfriends." Remus told the two, the monotone fading from his voice.

"Not always. There was um, there was that one girl." Sirius stammered. "Y'know the one with the thing."

Remus and Harry both looked at him. "Sirius you're going to have to be more descriptive than that." Remus told him.

"Shut up." Sirius told him, childishly. "I'm going to take the serum now. Sirius dropped three drops onto his tongue.

Remus watch with trepidation as the glassy look appeared in his old friends eyes. He was satisfied with the look he asked his first question. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

Remus's eyes widened in shock. "Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?" he asked hope evident in his voice.

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius sate, hate clear in his glassy eyes.

Remus smiled, he had a few more questions to ask. "Why did you kidnap Harry?"

"To train him, James wanted his son trained, I'm doing that, I'm going to help him become the greatest wizard to walk the earth whether he wants it or not." Sirius said.

Harry interrupted quickly. "Where do you hide your supply of chocolate biscuits?"

"Under the loos floor board in front of your room." Sirius told him.

"I hate you." Harry muttered. He then turned to Remus. "Satisfied?"

Remus nodded as the effects on Sirius wore off. "Very. You can untie me now. I swear of my life, blood and magic that I won't try to escape, or turn either of you in." there was a flash of white indicating that magic had accepted the vow. "I will however help in any way I can."

Sirius rubbed his hand together, as Harry untied the werewolf. "Perfect, let the fun begin." He ran forwards and pulled both Harry and Sirius into a manly hug. "Let the Marauder's ride again."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

31st July 1986

"WAKE UP!" Harry awoke with a start, as Sirius voice awoke him from his slumber, he sat up quickly as if on automatic and received a face of cream and cake. He glared at Sirius who was laughing his head off, while in the back ground Remus shook his head at his best friend's antics.

"Happy Birthday, Cub." Sirius yelled. "Up and at'um. Lots to do today. Today is the beginning of the rest of your life."

"G'way." Harry mumbled hiding under the duck feather stuffed duvet. "Sleepy."

"No you're not." Sirius leapt onto the boy's bed, transforming as he went into his dog form. He landed with a whump and proceed to burrow into the mesh of covers and poking the six year old with his cold wet nose.

"Padfoot!" Harry rolled out the bed, pulling the duvet with him, landing with a bump onto the floor leaving a very proud black dog sitting on his bed, wearing a goofy doggy grin. "You're a right git at times, Paddy."

The dog turned back into Sirius who was grinning. "Your Dad said those exact words once when I soaked him in freezing cold water to wake him up."

"Well at least all I got wa- SIRIUS!" Harry said and screamed as Sirius discreetly pulled his wand out and soaked the boy in freezing cold water. "I'm awake God damn it!"

Sirius grinned, while Remus moved to get between the two if hexes began to fly, Harry knew some very nasty hexes, as did Sirius. "You two stop it. Harry get up and dressed, we have a surprise or rather several surprises for you."

Harry smiled and nodded, storming off towards his own toilet and shower room.

"Thanks Moony, I was afraid he'd hex me agi- bollocks!" Sirius hadn't noticed as Harry stuck his arm out of the bathroom and waved his wand in a complicated movement before flicking it as Sirius, who had shrunk to be little more than two foot high. "Shouldn't have taught him that one." His voice now high pitched and squeaky.

"You only have yourself to blame." Remus told him unsympathetically.

Remus had changed beyond recognition since he had moved in with Sirius and Harry. Not only was he, like Sirius looking his age rather than older, he was also looking after himself. Buying and wearing clean and decent looking clothes, though Sirius frequently told him he needed to catch up on styles. The man had also remembered how to have fun, pranking Sirius frequently, though he was still somewhat hesitant to trick Harry. That was until Harry had transfigured his clothes into a Vegas showgirls dress when he walked into London's largest Muggle Library.

He watched amused as Sirius tried to undo Harry's hex, unsuccessfully due to mispronunciation due to his new voice. Harry often did tricks like this, causing changes, on Sirius in particular, that made it difficult to say the incantations to reversal spells. Harry had thanked Remus for breaking Sirius's nose otherwise he would not have had the idea.

The two were waiting in the small kitchen of the cottage they were currently residing in for Harry, who finally walked in, yawning and running his hand through his messy hair, bringing memories back for the two men.

"Hey, Remus." Harry grinned at the house elf sized Sirius. "Morning shorty. I can't help but think, does the transfiguration carry over to your Animagus?"

Sirius grinned and turned into a dog. Though it wasn't his usual big shaggy dog form, he was in the form of a small black Chiwawa. Remus snorted and couldn't hold it in he started chuckling then a full blown laugh erupted from the usually reserved man.

"Harry I don't know how you did it, but that's hilarious. _Accio_ Camera." A camera came flying towards him, and in a swift move he caught it brought it up to his face and took a picture of the miniature dog Sirius had become. "This is going in the album."

"Don't you dare." Sirius said turning back into the elf sized Black. He turned to Harry, "Now turn me back, or no present."

"Fine." Harry flicked his wand and watched as Sirius grew back to his usually size.

"Right, now Harry, Sirius and I have been talking." Remus began. "And we've decided a few things. The first being we are moving, it's too dangerous to stay around the British Isles, especially now you're growing up into an exact replica of James. Anyone that was at school or in the Order with us could identify you as a Potter and since you're the only Potter alive-"

"Any sign of you and Dumbledore would be on our arse like a bad smell to a skunk." Sirius summed up. "So come August we're going to Europe, I wanted to go somewhere fun like Paris or Amsterdam, but Moony vetoed those ideas, instead we've picked up a pretty nice place in the bad forests of Romania. We're going to Transylvania baby yeah." He stopped with arms in the air in celebration and looked at the two, who were looking at him with quirked eye brows. "What?"

"Anyway, we've decided to make it up to you in two ways," Remus continued as if Sirius's interruption hadn't happened. "You're six and we're both pretty sure you could scrap acceptable in your OWLs, but we want you to be at outstanding level. So we've hired a tutor that ensures us judging from your records that we've been keeping he can have you up to Outstanding NEWT level by the time you're eight. Then we can start teaching you serious battle and dueling magic. Like you've been asking for."

Harry grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "YES!" the two adults watched as the small boy celebrated.

"And also, Moony and I, after much searching found all the ingredients for a potion that we want you to take. We never got the chance to take it, we had to do it the old fashioned way, but here, Happy birthday." Sirius pulled out a vial of golden shimmering slightly transparent liquid. "Add a drop of blood and down it when you get into bed tonight."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's the Animagus potion. The short cut to becoming an Animagus." Sirius told him proudly. "This time tomorrow you'll be a fully-fledged Marauder."

"Really? You're serious?" Harry questioned. Sirius went to speak. But Harry cut him off, "come out with a Serious Sirius joke and I'll get out the blackmail photos and send them to the Prophet, they'd love to get pictures of the infamous Sirius Black especially dressed in women's underwear."

"You wouldn't" Sirius said with narrowed eyes. Harry grinned and gave Sirius his overly cocky smile, the one that both Remus and Sirius had dubbed _The Potter Prank Smirk_. Sirius paled. "You would wouldn't you?"

"Yep, I would." Harry grinned. "You know I would, front page News. Is Sirius Black escaping capture by dressing as a woman? Or Has Sirius Black had a sex change to elude authorities. There's so many options and headlines to go with such a picture."

"Sometimes I Sirius-ly hate you, Pup."

"I know." Harry grinned. "So where we going for my birthday this year? Bowling last year, the zoo the year before that? Where too this year?"

Sirius grinned. "Well Moony suggested the Natural History Museum and the Science Museum, but I thought nahh. Let's do something fun and non educational."

"Where we going?" Harry asked, it was always fun when Sirius planned outings.

"We're going to a water park." Sirius exclaimed. "Water slides, pools, Jacuzzis, women in tight little bikinis. We're goin' to live the dream for your last birthday in England for a while."

"Sweet, I'll go grab my swim stuff." Harry climbed to his feet and ran off to his room.

Sirius sent a superior smirk to Remus. "Told he'd like a water park over museums."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **


	3. Training Part II: Enter the Twins

Enter the Twins

North Russia 1943

Albus Dumbledore's hair, beard and robes billowed around him, his auburn hair tinged with grey fell loosely into his blue eyes, eyes that were hardened with war, sorrow and resolve. His hand tightened around his wand as he made his way steadily towards the Castle Grindlewald, the ancestral home of his long-time friend, partner and now enemy. He cursed as he battled through the ice and snow, his dragon hide armour protecting him from the cruel elements. He wasn't a solider or a bounty hunter; he was a professor and scholar. He had been a Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts for five years, he thought he had fallen off of the Ministry's radar, but yet, when his old partner Gellert Grindlewald surfaced at the beginning of World War Two they had done little better than blackmailed and guilt tripped him into leading the fight against the now Dark Lord Grindlewald.

The Grindlewald family had always been dark around the edges, though not evil, while the Dumbledore legacy was Light magic through and through. The two had become great friends, partners and students under Nicholas Flamel; they had worked so closely together that they had become lovers. They had developed magical inventions together, not only developing them from already powerful artefacts, but combining both the powers of light and dark into the artefacts. One such item the Grey Staff, a focus that would increase magical powers as long as the user was compatible with both light and dark magic. The staff came with such power that it had divided them, caused them to argue. Grindlewald had won and had fled with it, becoming overly paranoid as he aged and from over use of the staff, the power acting as a drug, with both positive and negative side effects.

Grindlewald had then sought out the Squib known as Adolf Hitler and together they had waged a campaign, though in time Hitler became mad with power and cast Grindlewald out, making Grindlewald wage his own war against Hitler. It was safe to say that Grindlewald's paranoia had gotten the better of him, causing him to attack villages, towns and cities all across Europe, with the small army of wizards he led, purely because he felt threatened by normal people seeing them and potential hazards. In the last month Grindlewald had hidden the staff and stopped using it, realising in a rare moment of clarity what he was doing.

He had then fled back to his ancestral home, wanting to be left in peace. Though things did not go as planned. The Ministries of numerous countries had already put a price on his head and sent his old time friend to bring him to justice.

Dumbledore walked calmly out of the tree line and finally laid eyes of the Castle Grindlewald. He looked at it, taking in its gothic beauty. A tear rolled down his cheek turning into ice as it mingled with the snow entwined in his beard. He took aim at the heavy wooden door and portcullis.

"Sorry old friend." In a flash Dumbledore sent a string of blasting, bludgeoning and exploding hexes at the door, chipping away at the resilient entry way.

Finally the dust settled, Dumbledore strained his eyes looking into the courtyard and laying eyes on Gellert for the first time in a decade and a half. Grindlewald's hair was matted and meshed with dirt, snow and what looked horribly like congealed blood. He was thin and ill looking, bones showed through his skin, his eyes sunken and blood shot with a wild glazed look within them, like one would see from a patient of an asylum, in one hand he clutched his wand in another a knife. The knife glistened with blood, shallow cuts up Grindlewald's arm showed he was using it on himself, for whatever reason Albus could not see.

"Come to kill me, Al?" his voice was course with a Russian lilt to his voice. "The things I've done? I really don't blame you." He looked to one side, "We will fight him to the end." Then his head lurched to another side. "No we won't, we deserve to be put down, the things I've done." His head shook. "That was all in self-defence, they were after you, us, me. Tell him, tell him about the voices and circles, he'll understand." Pause. "The circles. They're everywhere."

Albus stared in horror as his old friend started inflicting shallow cuts on his arm again, the entire time humming Brahms lullaby. "What's wrong with you old friend?"

"We don't honestly know." Albus turned. Standing off to one side were two women. Both in their late twenties. Twins by the look of it. They had blonde hair and sharp features and Russian accents that could have been cut with a knife.

"You're Albus Dumbledore." It wasn't a question. "He used to tell us stories about you, when he first came back he wanted us to find you to help him, but then he didn't." the voices were sad, but determined.

"He doesn't know what he wants anymore. He came here to hide the staff, but he couldn't leave, couldn't bring himself to go back to what he had done." The girl walked over and rubbed Grindlewald's shoulders. "We wish we knew what to do for him, but whatever we try doesn't work. You've caught him on a good day. Poor Uncle Gel."

"You're his Nieces. Gina and Lina. He talked about you in his last letter to me, a few weeks after you were born. He was so proud of you." Dumbledore told them. "You do realise the Ministry sent me here to either kill him or bring him in."

Gina nodded. "We guessed."

"But we can't let you take him-" Lina continued.

"Not until he's better anyway."

"You're going to fight me over it aren't you?" Dumbledore asked them.

Gina smiled softly. "He's family, you understand don't you?"

Albus smiled. "I do, but a job is a job. And I have to do it. I'm sorry."

"We do." The twins said together pulling their wands.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

The twins were on their knees in front of Dumbledore. The fight had been long and hard, but Dumbledore had triumphed. Lina glared up at him spitting blood out of her mouth. She, like her sister could feel their bodies dying, the self-proclaimed light lord had caused some internal damage.

"Govno. You have us beat Dumbledore. We still will not let take out Uncle. We will defend him with our dying breath." She spat blood at the elder man, staining the snow that lay between them a bright crimson.

Dumbledore sighed. He raised his wand, but then a bellow was heard. "I wouldn't Albus!"

Albus turned. A blast of black and purple magic caught him in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a wall. The wind knocked out of him he slid to the floor. He looked towards the figure moving towards him. "Gellert?"

The seemingly insane man bent down towards his old friend and lover. "I wish to thank you in a way Albus." Albus tried to moved but seemed to be paralyzed. "I've been in a bit of a funk recently, but you knocked me out of it, appealed to me and my loyalty to my family. You hurt the only two people in the world that matter to me."

Grindlewald moved forward and embraced the two dying women to him. "You see young ones, you in danger made me realise just how selfish I was being. But I came out too late. I can't save you, not without putting you too sleep for a very long time."

"G- Gellert." Dumbledore muttered.

"Hush, Albus. This is family time; I'll get to you in a minute." Gellert waved his wand and Dumbledore's mouth vanished from his face leaving a band patch of skin in the middle of his beard.

"Uncle." Gina moaned into her Uncle's shoulder.

"Hush, Gina. I can save you but I have to put both of you to sleep for a while. I'll come and wake you up when I think your bodies have healed." He told them.

"H- How long?" Lina asked him.

"Five years, seven at the most. I promise." Gellert told them. "Do you accept?"

"We do." The twins said together.

Gellert rose to his feet. "Sleep well my children_, __Somnus Insquequo Veneficus Tactus._" His wand gave of golden liquid dust, covering the twins and seeping into their eyes, the girls closed their eyes and Gellert smiled as he felt them rest peacefully. He turned towards Dumbledore. "Stay while I put my angels to bed." He waved his wand and the two girls floated into the air.

Dumbledore watched as Grindlewald walked away the two girls floating in front of him. Sometime later he came back, and sat in front of Albus. "You and your Ministry. Self-righteous asses, the lot of you. You named me a Dark Lord. You're going to get a Dark Lord. You almost killed my blood and for that I'm going to make you suffer. I'm not going to kill you; I want you around to see what you've just created."

Grindlewald summoned a rock and placed it on Albus' chest. "_Portus_." The rock glowed blue. "See you later Albus Dumbledore. Activate." Dumbledore vanished.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

North Russia 1987

Three member of the family Canine rushed across the snowy waste lands of Russia, the full moon lighting their way. The large shape of a Canis Lupis, the Timber Wolf lead the pack of three, the half man half wolf form of a Lycanthrope followed and bringing up the rear was a mongrel that certainly had Wolfhound in the mix. The Timber Wolf stopped and sniffed, not for the scent of it hunt, but the magic of the location the three were looking for. It gave a loud mournful howl and took off towards the North, the other two following.

The three came to a cluster of pine trees, which formed a canopy protecting the floor from the snow. The wolf howled again, the werewolf looked around, the alertness in its eyes indicating that the human inside it was in control. The colossus sized dog barked. They all agreed they would set up camp here tonight.

The dog and wolf transformed, their hair receding into their bodies, bones breaking and reshaping as they took the form of a man in his late twenties and a pre-teen boy. They were dressed in furs and wool. They looked warily at the wolf, who in answer to the unspoken question, nodded. It would be able to stay in control while they were in the human forms; such was the gift of the Wolfsbane potion.

"Set camp here?" Sirius asked, casting wards around the clearing then warming charms.

Harry nodded. "Reckon so, the Castle is just over the hill you can see over those trees." He told Sirius and Remus. He pulled a book out from his coat and flipped through the pages. "It's amazing we found this book in your house." Harry grinned, as he flipped through the yellowing journal. "Who would have thought that your dad managed to get hold of a personal journal of Grindlewald?"

"My Dad was into loads of old Dark crap. Surprised we didn't find a Mummy somewhere hidden away in that house after mum snuffed it." Sirius smiled. "Can't believe we talked Moony into doing this." The werewolf gave a small growl. "I mean hunting down the castle of the second Darkest Wizard of the Century. Who knows what we might find. Voldemort and Dumbledore would kill to get in here."

Harry smiled, nodding in agreement. "Voldemort would kill for a Twinkie if he had a craving for one."

Sirius cuffed the boy round the head softly as he pulled small packages from his pocket, he enlarged them, revealing them to be tents, and he quickly used magic to set them up. "Alright boys, I'm setting the alarm for eight tomorrow. See you in the morning. Harry don't stay up reading too late, we have to have our wits about us tomorrow."

"Night, Sirius."

Night, Harry."

"Night, Moony."

"Wuf. Grr"

"Night Moony."

"Night, Harry."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Night, Harry."

"GRRRR."

"Okay, Remus. Night, Guys."

"Night, Sirius."

"Wuf."

The next morning was light a crisp, the weak sun beaming down and reflecting off of the snow, nearly blinding the hikers. Soon they were packed up and ready to go, walking steadily in the direction Harry had indicated the night before. Sirius had pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit on using the tip of his wand. "Are we there yet?" he asked annoyingly.

"Start that up Paddy and I swear to god I'll cast a spell to stick you in your Dog form and take you to get neutered." Harry told the man.

Sirius winced, clutched his groin and stayed quiet. They climbed steadily over a hill and stopped; looking north they could see the snow covered ruined castle standing atop cliff, with a long steep drop to the rough freezing water.

"Wow, nice holiday home. Nice scenery, nice location, no neighbours." Sirius muttered.

Harry grinned. "And trap doors and slides that take people into the submerged catacombs underneath where they'd die of hypothermia in less than an hour and that's if they don't drown or get eaten by the sea serpent that Grindlewald placed there. " He informed Sirius who paled. "Might want to watch your step."

The Trio advanced towards the castle. The walls around the door were wreaked. The doors were lying in decomposing splinters. Shards of brick lay around as well, all frozen. Harry stepped through. He pulled the book from his pocket along with three sheets of paper. "Using the details and notes in the book I've drawn three maps up detailing where the traps are. While raiding, keep your eyes out for them okay."

"Right you are." Sirius pulled three woollen sacks from his pocket as well as three pairs of dragon hide gloves. "Raiders, start your engines."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO**

Sirius huffed and puffed as he climbed up the multiple staircases to the highest room of the tallest tower. According to Grindlewald's journal something lay within that the Dark Lord prized and valued above anything else. He could see it, for as he drew closer he encountered more traps, random curses and reality warps than was rationale, even for a man as paranoid as Grindlewald.

Finally Sirius got to a think wooden door. It was protected against all unlocking charms, along with a latch done up from the inside. The Animagus sighed. Wizards had no imagination and always under estimated Muggles and Muggle methods. Sirius pulled out a small leather wallet and unrolled it revealing a collection of lock picks. All four Marauders had made it their duty to learn in their second year, listening closely as the pins fell into place Sirius put his tool away and pulled out his wallet. He smiled as he pulled out a debit card and slid it up the gap between the door and the door frame, trying to find the latch, finally it caught and the door swung open. Revealing a bedroom.

There were to singles beds, Sirius gulped as he moved closer. Lying on both the beds was a woman, twins by the look of it. Both had pale white skin, blonde hair and were beautiful. It reminded him of a film Harry had made him watch. They were two fairy tale princesses and in his mind he was their Prince Charming.

He was enchanted. He was enthralled by them, he was drawn to them, his magic seemed to reach out to him, the women's to his, caressing his magic and body. He moved towards them as if in a trance. He bent down and couldn't stop himself as his lips touched hers, a tingling shot through the skin to skin contact, magic flowing though the two as if completing the circuit. Magic was thick in the air has his arm slowly raised and touched the other women. The rush of magic surrounded them, the music of magic loud in the air.

Sirius's lips moved against the first girls then keeping the contact with the girl he was kissing. He removed his lips for hers and moved to kiss the other. The magic thickening around them, a ball of light glowed from inside Sirius's chest, his magic core calling to the girls. Light moved up and down his arms, seeping into the girls and gathering in their chest.

Sirius looked up from his space between the beds, realising what was happening.

"What the fu- ARHHHH!" he screamed as the magic moving between the three exploded outwards then seeped in wards enclosing the three of them, their bodies absorbing the magical energy.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO**

Harry was rummaging through a room that appeared to be the master bedroom. His sack was half full of gems, wands and items emitting magical pulses so powerful that even he, as young as he was, could feel them and was drawn to them like a moth to the flame.

Then he heard it a whooshing sound, followed by a high pitched whine and finally a scream as a wave of magic erupted around the whole castle causing the hairs on the back of the young boy's neck to stand up on end and the wolf inside him howl in discord.

He rushed to the window and looked out; his eyes were drawn to the tallest tower, where from the lone window a magical, pulsing light as shining.

"What have you done this time, Sirius?"

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO**

Remus's hackles rose or they would have done if it were a full moon. Something had changed in the atmosphere and he knew it wasn't his fault. How could it have been? He was sat on the loo relieving himself of the bird he had hunted and scarfed down while in his wolf form the night before. Those bones were no joke on the digestive system and coming out? He'd be surprised if he didn't have rectal bleeding of some kind.

He had just sat down and was relaxing for a potty session when something changed. His werewolf howled to the invisible moon and he felt like he had walked into a brick wall as a tidal wave of magic washed over him, the shock and fear from his wolf caused his bowels to relax and he thanked every god he knew that he was already sitting on the loo, it would have been a nasty accident.

He peered out of the small circular window and could see a beam of light radiating from somewhere out of his line of site. He sighed deeply as he conjured toilet paper. He couldn't leave Harry or Sirius alone for two minutes without one of them sticking their nose or some other body part some where they didn't belong.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO**

Sirius blinked in surprise, he had been having a magical dream that he had been kissing two Russian beauties that he had found in an enchanted sleep. The light blinded him, but as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw two figures and both were pointing wands at him. One at his heart, the other at his groin, both we glowing dangerously. As his eyes focused he realised the two figures holding the wands were the girls. He sighed, so much for him being the prince charming rescuing the pretty damsels in distress or in eternal sleeps anyway.

He could see no way out of the situation but the use of his charm. "Hey, how y'doing?"

The twins scowled. "Who are you?" one asked with a heavy Russian accent. "What are you doing in our home?" she stopped.

The other had a look of realisation come over her face. "Wait, Gina." She turned to Sirius. "What year is it?"

Sirius gulped, he could call them crazy, but his mind was slowly putting things together. "It's 1987."

The two twins looked at each other and seemed to be discussing something telepathically. Finally Gina spoke. "We've been asleep for forty-four years. Where's Uncle Gel?"

"Well I over sleep a lot so I can't really make a comment- wait a mo. Did you say Uncle Gel? Gel being short for Gellert? As in Gellert Grindlewald?" Sirius's mind was moving quickly. He had just woken up Grindlewald's nieces.

"Well we _are_ in Grindlewald castle." The three looked over towards the door. Harry and Remus stood there. Their wands were in their hands and pointed at the twins. "The journal talks about Lina and Gina Grindlewald, the bastard daughters of Grindlewald's sister."

The sisters looked at Harry in confusion. "How do you know that?" Gina asked.

Harry pulled the journal from his pocket, the girls' eyes widened in recognition. "Guess this belongs to you two." Harry threw the journal towards them. Lina caught it, her wand never leaving its position levelled at Sirius's crotch.

Silence wrought the air. Finally Lina spoke. "What are your names?"

"Harry Potter, the guy behind me is Remus Lupin and the guy who's cowering and trying to discreetly shield his reproductive tool from tour wand is Sirius Black." Harry told them. "You were put to sleep before the war finished."

"The war?" Gina questioned then it dawned on her. "Who won?"

Lina gasped. "What about Uncle Gel?"

"Dumbledore captured him in '45." Remus told them. "He's in prison. Nurmengard, to be precise. Dumbledore thought it was fitting for him to be put into a prison he built himself."

"Dumbledore." Gina said remorsefully. "I hate that man. He's the reason Uncle Gel put us into a healing sleep."

"We have no family outside Uncle Gel." Lina said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Come with us." Sirius said finally, in a serious (no pun) voice, that neither Harry nor Remus had heard him use often. "We woke you up by trying to raid the place, you can stay with us. Besides-" he smiled slyly. "Harry has a new Dark Lord to defeat; it might be useful having the Nieces of Lord Grindlewald lend a hand in training him."

"We can even try and get passes to visit your Uncle; we've got enough money to bribe the right people." Remus told them.

The sisters looked at each other and as one their wand lowered and they nodded. Their tear filled eyes they looked up. "Okay, thank you."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO**


	4. Training Part III: But You're a Monk

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me longer than usual but i've been sorting things out. There's only two more chapters of Training planned and then off to Hogwarts. i hope you enjoy. tell me what you think, like? don't like? Tell me please please o please. :)

But You're a Monk

1989 New York City, USA

Harry sat perched on a bar stool nursing a pint of coke in his hand. On either side of him Remus and Sirius were sat nursing drinks that were considerably stronger than coke. They were both edgy and Harry had no idea why. He was certain that no one could be able to take all three of them down in a fair fight unless it was someone on the power levels of Dumbledore, Voldemort or Grindlewald. Over the two years since they had found the Grindlewald sisters Harry was certain he could pass Hogwarts NEWTs with Acceptable's and Exceeds Expectations and was positive he'd be able to pass the Muggle secondary exams or GCSE's as they had recently been renamed, in all areas that mattered. The Grindlewald sisters, along with books liberated from the Castle Grindlewald had been helping to train him on the side in areas of magic neither Remus, nor Sirius understood or wanted to understand considering the Darker origins of it.

They had told Harry they were here to help advance his studies, though what that meant for Harry he didn't know. His inner wolf senses prickled as a bald old man dressed in an orange robe and toga styled clothes walked in, his wolfen instincts were trying to decide upon the fight or flight options, he had just moved to his feet when Remus but a hand on Harry's shoulder. The man walked over to them, his body moving fluidly and agilely. "He's who we're here to see." Remus muttered. "Harry this is Master Taiphis."

"He's a monk?" Harry questioned.

The man smiled. "I am more than that Mr Potter. I felt your fear of me as I approached and your indecision as your inner beast battle for the right to control your movements." The Monk gave a crooked smile. "I am a werewolf, and I lead a Monastery in Tibet that takes in young werewolves and teaches them how to reign in and control the animal inside."

"What's this got to do with me?" Harry asked, looking from Remus to Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "Harry, don't get angry at us-"

"What's this got to do with me?" Harry growled again, his agitation shining through.

"Harry," Remus started. "Since you have such a strong animal inside you, we're scared the animal spirit and instinct could take over your rational human thought. We've asked that Master Taiphis take you to his place for a time to get your animal fully under your control, it's our fault for helping you master it at such a young age."

"Mr Potter, don't be angry at your guardians." Taiphis said. "You'll not only learn to master your beast, but it will help you become at peace with yourself and like the true Buddhist Monks we will also teach you the way of defensive arts." He sighed. "When you return you should be a more efficient warrior and our practices will help you immerse yourself with your magic as well as allowing to imbue your human form with attributes of your Canine form."

"What about you two?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus. "Surely you could get something from coming with me? Remus could control his wolf as well."

"It's too late for Remus, Harry." Taiphis informed the young boy. "He has looked upon his beast as a curse for so long it will take many year for him to see it as anything but-, there is no way I can train someone within that frame of mind."

"I would come, Harry." Sirius said. "But while you're away this is the perfect time for me to take care of a few things, it won't be more than a few months, and we'll visit I promise."

"I'm afraid to say," Taiphis interjected. "That it will take at least two years, and we do not allow visitors who are not students or potential students. You two are neither. Sorry."

Harry sighed, his eyes narrowed at Sirius and Remus. "Fine, Tibet, here I come."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

1989 Tibet

Harry glanced around the barren room. It was so Spartan it would make the Spartan warriors gasp. The stone walls and rough wooden floor boards made Harry wish for his room at home. The bed was nothing more than a wooden frame with a bag of straw and a blanket made out of course wool. There was a small set of drawers and a desk with a hard backed chair. Harry hadn't been allowed to take anything with him except his journal, a few books, his wand and the clothes on his back. Fewer distractions meant more learning.

Harry had been given tonight to get settled in and then his introduction and training started at five thirty the next morning. He arranged his books then placed his journal on the desk. Finally he stripped down to his jeans and keeping his wand holstered on his forearm he lay on the rough bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He cursed Sirius and Remus for making him do this, he understood why, but he was nine he could afford to be petty and blame his guardians.

He stared up to the wooden ceiling and started counting the knots in the wooden planks slowly drifting off to sleep.

He was awoken in what seemed to be no time at all, the sound of a loud gong going off outside his room. He muttered a few choice swear words and sat up grudgingly. Running a hand through his hair he pulled himself off of the bed and stretched his back and shoulders making loud cracks of protest. He picked his shirt up off of the floor where he had dropped it the night before and pulled it on, he looked at his shoes and socks longingly, but they weren't allowed to be worn around the monastery.

The monastery was set on a large ledge three quarters up a mountain, guarded by dragons and at the base surrounded by a large forest infested with so many magical creatures if was the second most magical forest in the world, second only to a magical reserve in Australia. And it was the only magical reserve that had free roaming yeti. The forest was also used as a final exam for the students of the monastery.

The monastery itself was surrounded by perimeter walls made out of solid Moonstone. Inside were five buildings and four towers at each corner each with ten bedrooms in each for the students, while the Masters lived in one of the five buildings. The remaining four buildings was a mess hall, a church, a dojo and a non-heated swimming pool. In the middle of the courtyard that was at the centre of the complex was a column made out of Moonstone and crystal reaching towards the skies which, when a Full Moon bathed the courtyard in a ghostly light.

As Harry walked from his room to the courtyard he was bustled by several people, all of which sent his inner wolf wild, from this he could tell two things, they were werewolves and they were hostile towards him, though why remained a mystery. As he walked into the courtyard all eyes turned to him, he kept his eyes ahead and fixed upon the person stood directly in front of the column. Master Taiphis. The elderly werewolf beckoned him forwards.

"Students, this is young Novice Black." the Master told the mass. "I know all of you can tell he is no werewolf, but I hope you will treat him with the same respect you would any member of our Clan."

There was silence apart from the sound of Harry's footsteps walking steadily towards the Master. The looks of disdain, rage and hate were almost burning the young boy, he was finding hard not to growl or lash out with his Animagus instincts. He noticed as he walked that there were both boys and girls surrounding him, all the boys wore short hair while all the girls had their tied back into French plaits hanging to various lengths. He noticed that a few of the boys had lines of silver running through their hair, he remembered from Remus that this was the mark of a future Alpha or the potential to be an Alpha. It was these boys that were looking the most hostile towards him.

"I'm sure we will all make him welcome within the fold. Please remember that he is a human and not as durable as we are, so if some of you do feel the need to show your dominance be gentle to him." Taiphis told the Clan. The elder then looked towards Harry. "Come to me after breakfast, Novice Black and I will explain how things work here among your timetable, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry spoke strongly, wanting to show the elder teens surrounding him that he wasn't a push over.

"Very good. Now breakfast, all of you." Taiphis told them.

The congregation surged to the Mess Hall, with Harry following behind fingering the release catch on his holster, something told him things would get worse for him before they got better, but what was he if not adaptable. Sirius had always told him he was a survivor; it was time for him to prove it.

The mess hall was made out of wood and stone. There were wooden tables and benches running up and down five in total with about thirty to forty students to each table. There was a separate table where five elders were eating, Taiphis included and in one corner sat another elder werewolf behind a large cauldron, it was she that was dishing out the hot grey porridge they were eating.

As Harry entered all eyes fell upon him and silence descended onto the hall. Keeping his chin up and eyes forward Harry walked down the hall towards the cauldron and the she-wolf behind it. His wand was ready to slip into his hand at a moment's notice, though he knew he would be expected to fend off any attack unarmed or be labelled a coward. A few legs stuck out to trip him, but he lengthened his stride, the stride causing him to be able to step over the extended legs, though his animal side was begging him to stamp heavily on one hoping to break it or at least cause the owner some pain.

Finally Harry got to the cauldron and picked up one of the bowls from the pile next to the cauldron, he handed it to the woman behind the cauldron who scooped in some of the gruel like porridge. He nodded his thanks and made his way to the table with the least number of occupants, though as soon as he sat down they moved as far away from him as possible. He was not surprised, he was new, he was also different to them, their whole lives they had suffered from prejudice and mistreatment as the hands of bigoted judgemental scum who avoided them because of what they were, and now one of the people they saw as the enemy was sitting amongst them. He may have only been nine, but he still knew it would be a long time before any of the accepted him for who he was instead of what he was.

After twenty minutes of eating and hearing friendly conversation take place around him, most of it discussing him or making fun of him the students started to leave, finishing his food, Harry stood up and walked up to the Master's table. He did an exaggerated nod, which was a cross between a nod and bow he addressed Master Taiphis.

"Master, you requested my company?"

"Yes, Harry. Now first I will explain why we are calling you Novice Black. Novice is self-explanatory, we are calling you Black because even in the werewolf circles, Harry Potter is a legend, so we have given you your Godfather name, for now. Understand?" Taiphis asked.

"Yes, Sir." Harry replied

"Good, now let me introduce you to some of the Masters you'll be learning under." Taiphis told him. "Thankfully we are far more accepting than the students." He smiled kindly at Harry. "Do not worry, both Remus and Sirius tell me you are more than capable of looking after yourself, you'll be fine."

Harry smiled. "I hope so. "

"Anyway, this brick out house of a man is Master Janos." Taiphis told Harry pointing to a man next to him who looked to be bordering seven foot and had the width and body build of a professional wrestler. "He teaches the Offence side of the Martial Arts."

Janos nodded and shook Harry's hand. "Pleased to meet you young, Potter." He said with a European accent. "I meet with your Father once, he was very nice man."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry told the man. "It's always nice to hear things about my parents."

Janos nodded sympathetically. "I understand. I too am orphan. My Family was Jewish, World War was not kind to mine."

"Sorry." Harry muttered, before realising he had said the one thing he hated people saying to him when they discovered he was an orphan. "Sorry for saying sorry, I hate people apologising to me for mine."

Janos smiled at the young boy's awkwardness. "Nonsense young man, do not worry. I and you will be good friends, no?" he grinned. "To help with other pups I teach you extra?"

"It would be appreciated; I don't want to get my head ripped off."

The table laughed apart from one younger man who looked to be in his late teens. He had a handsome face though he had a rough scar running over his left eye which was a milky white. His hair was snow white apart from a stripe of silver that went down it through the centre. When he noticed Harry looking at his he curled his lips back in a snarl and a low growling sound issued from his throat.

"Pay Patrick no attention." Taiphis told Harry, "At least not at the moment. He is the Alpha amongst the students and my son. He sees your presence as a sacrilege, he is what you might call a Head Boy, until he is defeated in combat he has to stay to fulfil his duty. Isn't that right, Patrick?" the boy snarled, stood up and marched out, as he marched out of the door he scraped his fingers along the door frame leaving four deep claw marks. He gazed at Harry threateningly and left.

Taiphis roared with laughter. "He also sees you as a threat. He saw how you showed no fear both in the courtyard and in here. Keep that up, it's not the fights that you win or lose, it's your pride and confidence between the fights. Show them you aren't afraid and they will soon leave you alone."

"Ignore the bullies and they'll go away?" Harry asked.

Taiphis grinned. "Essentially, yes." He nodded. "Now this beautiful She-Wolf is Giselle and my wife." The woman he indicated was blonde and willowy. She exhaled an aurora of beauty and danger rolled into one. "She teaches the females how to cope within mating season and how to fight back in a way that only women can."

"Hello Harry." Giselle's voice was soft and delicate, with the potential to become loud and destructive if angered. "I hope you do enjoy your stay with us. I feel you will do well."

"She also has a small touch of seer blood in her. It's like woman's intuition but stronger and far more accurate." Taiphis explained.

"Wait, you're married and have a son? But you're a Monk?" Harry pointed out.

The table roared with laughter. "Just because we are under a guise of a monastery doesn't mean we practice the same things. Werewolves are expected to find a mate, it is a part of our natural bodily drive. You notice we have female students, they had just the same amount of right to learn as males, unless you are sexist?"

"No, I was just curious." Harry corrected, blushing as he thought of mating and of the mistake he had made.

Taiphis meanwhile seemed to have forgotten about Harry's questions and the brief subject change as he pointed to another man who looked small and skinny, but obviously had muscles. "This is Gideon Prewett. He's from England like you. He teaches the Defensive side of the martial Arts."

"Wait, Sirius told me Gideon and Fabian Prewett were killed by Death Eaters." Harry said before he could stop himself.

Gideon nodded. "Fabian was. I was bitten by Greyback. My mother and father were ashamed of having a werewolf in the family. A half blood or Muggle-born marrying in fine, but a werewolf. They delicately asked me to leave then told everyone I was dead." Gideon told Harry. "I should have stayed to see the war to the end, but after being abandoned by my family I'm afraid I couldn't."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Sorry for bringing up bad memories."

Gideon shrugged. "I'm over it, they did right by them I suppose. Though one day I'll return if nothing just to see my little sister again and her kids." Gideon sighed. "She thinks I'm dead, so do her kids. Poor Molly."

"Well, nice walk down memory lane." Taiphis said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "And you'll be learning how to harness and adapt your animal from me. Now let me give you the grand tour."

Harry was shown the individual class rooms, all of which looked exactly the same, wooden and stone interiors. With floorboards covered in black gym mats. He was shown the dorms and told the rules of the dorms. He was instructed on the four rules of the training facility under the guise of a monastery.

No killing or permanently maiming other students

Respect pack structure and your place in the pack and sub-packs

If you cannot yet control your animal secure yourself until you can

No magic unless in protection of life

Harry gulped at the last rule, without his magic he was certain he was going to be a sitting duck here or at least a crippled sheep among the wolves.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Harry had been at the monastery for a little over a month and it had been the worse month of his life, including the time he could remember he spent at the Dursleys. He had been isolated, belittled and rejected numerous times, and he knew it was only a matter of time until the mental and emotional abuse escalated to physical. His tormentors were merely testing him to see what they could get away with, but yet he knew if he threw the first punch he would be set upon by the rest of the pack. If one of them went for him first and he defended himself the others would back down.

He was excelling at the mental exercises and martial arts, combining the moves he was learning with the basic street fighting and brawling techniques Sirius had taught him. He had knocked Master Janos down multiple times, making the man roar with laughter, though that was only in the private session, Janos had advised him to downplay his skills in front of the other students so they would underestimate his skills. He had also handed Harry a knife with a thin slither of silver running down the blade. If he cut a werewolf with it the cut would burn as if salt or acid had been poured into the wound, but only to be used in absolutely necessary.

Harry had adapted to the routine and everyday followed the same cycle, apart from weekends, when on Saturday there was a weekly barbeque and bonfire, but on these occasions Harry would either watch from a distance or stay in his room reading and studying his mind and getting to know his inner animal. On week days Harry woke at five thirty, did a lap of the compound and several lengths of the pool, then he would joining the others for meditation and reflection in the courtyard. It was then breakfast, which Harry ate and quickly as possible. He would then attend his various classes until lunch at one, he would then practice sparring with Janos and Gideon.

He then meditated trying to find peace with his animal, that seemed to have retreated into him, not wanting to be called forth. Harry could rarely turn into his wolf Animagus form anymore, it was scared of the surrounding threat of numerous werewolves. It was tea after Harry's meditation and then he retreated to his room until eleven when he left for the deserted courtyard to practice his tai-chi and calming exercises.

It was as he was walking from the shower block back to his room after a sparring session that Patrick along with five other Alphas and potential Alphas surrounded him, emerging from the shadows, dropping from roofs and out in adjoining windows.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little human pup." Patrick sneered. "my father talks about you as if you were a messiah, the first human ever to come here, you don't look so special." His lips curled revealing sharper than usual teeth.

"I don't want trouble." Harry said backing away, but backing into a boy with a broad chest and a chiselled six pack.

Patrick grinned. "Tough shit, kid. Cause trouble wants you." The boy behind Harry grabbed his arms and secured them behind his back. "Now we're going to show you how to play like wolves." Patrick pulled back his fist and swung.

In the second Harry had for the punch to connect something happened. Something inside the nine year old welled up. He recognised it as the fear and anger of the wolf the fight or flight response. The punch connected, it made Harry's jaw click and his inner cheek to cut against his teeth. He spat out a little blood and he hung his head, looking down at the drops of blood mixed with saliva. The fight or flight response urged him even more, but he was trapped cornered. He would need both his form and himself to get out of this situation intact.

Something clicked inside Harry. The howl of a wolf echoed in his ears not the recognizable gravely rough sound of a werewolf, but the smooth baleful tones of a wolf. It filled Harry's heart and soul, like the music of a phoenix would, hidden under his curtain of hair the boys surrounding him did not see the smile of determination settle over Harry's face.

Patrick pulled back to punch again, but Harry was ready, he flung his head back, jumping slightly at the same time. The back of his head smashed into the boy behind him, impacting his face, mouth and nose, a satisfying crack sounded as the boys grip loosened as Harry twirled, watching as Patrick already swinging fist smashed his own friend in his already damaged face. The force of the two blows so close together laid the boy out flat on his back.

The remaining five including Patrick looked around, Harry was gone, faded into the shadows. That was when a rock hurtled towards them, cracking one boy with dark hair and a tribal tattoo in the temple, he feel to all fours rubbing the point of impact, from a totally different direction than the stone had come Harry hurtled out, placing a foot on the downed boy's back he launched himself into the air, only to place his fist securely into the face of a Caribbean werewolf, who reeled away, only stopping himself from falling by leaning against the wall of the closest building, the other looked around urgently, again Harry was gone.

They ran, pulling the fallen boys to their feet they ran to the courtyard, pushing through a crowd of girls who looked at them strangely. They stood back to back in fighting stances, the ones who had already taken blows dazed and unsteady, the surrounding students looked confused. Was this a demonstration?

Master Taiphis and the other Masters had just entered the square when Harry made himself known. He was perched on the tiled corner of one of the one story buildings, a low growl coming from his throat, not a human sound, but animal. Taiphis smiled mysteriously, he had been waiting for this.

"I should thank you, Patrick." Harry's voice had a rumbled undertone, one which made the hair on all of the students necks rise. "You helped me, for a month I've been trying to get into contact with my animal. And now thanks to you-" he snarled ferociously and jumped, transforming into his form. Only this time he was big, bigger than even his human self. He was covered in thick black hair that shimmered under the sun and it blew in the wind, his eyes were a bright green tinged with yellow and his teeth were long sharp and extremely dangerous looking. He threw back his head and let out a mournful, terrifying yet beautiful howl which resonated around the mountain, from the forest below a series of other howls could be heard, the sound of wolves accepting one of their own.

Master Janos whispered to Taiphis. "Sir, he a Nox noctis Lupus. If he wanted to he could take your son apart."

Taiphis smiled. "I know. I had a suspicion he would be more than just a wolf, that's why he was having such a hard time accepting it."

The wolf stepped forwards towards the six teens, another stepped and it morphed back into Harry, but it was a different Harry. Though the same size, he was more muscular, he was dressed only in jeans, his glasses were gone, his hair was longer and he radiated of power, physical and magical. He also had a streak of solid silver running from just above his right ear and following the growth and flow of his hair.

The five boys ran, leaving only Patrick who had backed up against the monolith of Moonstone. Harry drew the knife from the sheath attached to his belt loops and threw it hard. It nicked Patricks ear as it buried itself half way into the Moonstone, it's blade sitting snugly on Patricks skin, the blood from the cut in his ear trickling down his neck. He watched as Harry advanced. Patrick tried to pull the knife from the rock. Then Harry pushed him into it, making him face collide with the hilt of the knife. Harry pulled the knife out easily and bent down, running the flat of the blade along Patricks skin.

"Next time you try something like that I will end you. Alpha or not." Then in three quick swipes of his unarmed hand he cut a lightning bolt into Patrick's forehead, just where Harry's own resided. He then held the hand up to the light, four inch long black claws protruded from the knuckles just above the beginning of each finger. He smiled. He and his animal were one.

**Nox noctis Lupus: Night Wolf**


	5. Training Part IV: Night of the Wolf

Girl Problems

1991 Tibet

Harry was upside down, supported by one hand on a tall thin wooden pole. His remaining arm and legs were spread out at odd angles keeping him balanced as he stayed as still as a statue. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and steady as if he was asleep or in a trance. Things had changed for him since he had become the Alpha student of the monastery. He had moved up in the pecking order of the pack, the students looked to him for leadership and though he was perfectly content to keep himself to himself it seemed inevitable that he would become a key part of the pack.

After his defeat Patrick had left, after thanking Harry, telling him he had always wanted to travel, but because of his status had never been allowed to. He had handed Harry a necklace and left. The necklace was a tooth from Patrick, it was ingrained with magic, or so Taiphis told Harry, all Harry would have to do it bite it in half and Patrick would come running to help, as was his duty as a lower pack member. Harry didn't understand all the technicalities, but he understood enough that Patrick had declared his alliance with Harry if Harry ever needed him.

Harry had excelled everyone's expectations. He was what legend called a Night Wolf; it was an ancient legend among magical beings, werewolves in particular. It dated back to before the Romans, telling of the wolf that owned the night, with fur so dark it could become one with shadows, with eyes so full of nobility and pureness that it could tell the colour of someone's soul and magic. It was the protector of the wilderness and the knight of magical and non-magical creatures. It was a god among the wolves with powers that Harry couldn't even begin to harness as all records had been lost and the powers it did have and said to have been totally different things.

Yes Harry could read someone's magic and see stains of evil on their souls, his hackles rose in the presence of someone who meant him or others harm, he could almost become invisible when standing in the shadows with inly to pin pricks of emerald light showing any hint of where he was. He could cloak himself in them, hiding his face within a solid mass of shadow. He could not as legends said create pathways and walk between destinations using the shadows, nor could he use them as a weapon, he had teeth and claws for that, with the strength that would rival an adolescent Hungarian Horntail.

He and Master Taiphis were feeling that he would soon be ready to leave the Monastery he had called home for three years, just as soon as he had either be defeated so there would be a new Alpha or once he reached Master status. But Master Status could only be reached by performing a deed of bravery or a service to another Master who had the power to declare him a Master also. And it was in November of 1991 that he got his chance to claim the title.

As he was on that post, the blood rushing to his head he could feel the tension building within his familiar who led at the base of the ten foot pole. Morag was a breed of thought to be extinct wolf known as Dire Wolf. Harry had found the abandoned cub cornered by an Acromantula while running through the woods at the base of the mountain. Harry had saved the young cub that had from that moment followed Harry around like a bad scent to a skunk. The wolf now a year and a few months older than when Harry had first met the wolf was the size of a spaniel, but would eventually grow to the size of a dog rivalling a Shetland pony with the build of a Rottweiler mixed with German Shepard.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard Morag give a small growl and rise to her feet. Master Taiphis was approaching. Harry nodded to the Master who watched as Harry controlled himself as his legs fell from where they were to leaning on the pole, his hands clutching the small groves in the top of the pole, then using it like a fireman's pole slid to the bottom. He bowed his head in respect to the old werewolf who nodded back.

"Master." Harry spoke.

"Mr Black. How are you?" Master Taiphis asked politely, though with a hint of pride in his voice. Harry was one of his prize pupils; he had risen above the man's expectations until he was the Alpha of the students. Harry had earned both the respect and fear that came with the title of the Alpha amongst students.

"I'm fine, Sir, and you? I take it this is not just a general inquiry to my health." Harry smiled. He had learned negotiation as it was a large part of pack life, especially when interacting with other packs; he could now play word games with the best of them.

"No, I'm afraid not. I have a task of you, one that might very well earn you your Masters title." Taiphis told the boy. "I decided to offer you first as you position within the school and your need to experience life outside the school."

"Thank you, Sir. What is the task?" Harry asked, though inside he was jumping for joy, even though he appeared reserved and controlled inside he would always be the Marauder that Sirius and Remus had raised.

"Harry, as you may or may not know before I married Giselle, I was married to another. Patrick's mother." This was news to Harry but he nodded showing he understood. "AS well as Patrick we also had another child, my daughter Lana. I kept her away from here so she and Giselle would not clash competing for the place of Alpha female. It is now unavoidable as her mother; my ex-wife has now passed. With no other family Lana needs to come here as there is no other place she can learn to control her beast inside. She is arriving at a village two days south of here. I need you to go and meet her and escort her here safely." He put his hands of Harry's shoulders; I'm trusting you with this Young Wolf. No one apart from myself and the Masters know this mountain and surrounding forests like you do."

"Will you do this for me?" the Master asked pleadingly and hopefully.

Harry nodded. "Aye. I'll go meet your daughter and escort her back. Wait-" Harry looked up fleetingly. "One of the days I'm escorting her will be the full moon, has she learnt to control it yet?"

Taiphis shook his head. "No. She is your age but small and not as strong or fast as you. You and Morag should be able to keep her under control if needs be."

"Okay. I will go pack provisions and then leave within the hour."

Taiphis nodded a grateful look on his face. "Thank you, Harry. I will be forever in your debt."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Harry sat at a bar Morag sitting next to him head on Harry's lap panting, they had ran most of the way with Harry in his Night Wolf form. Harry was nursing a small glass of Brandy shooting aggressive glares at people who stared at him. The reason they were staring was because he was dressing in nothing but ragged jeans and a once white vest. His arm had a tattoo of a moon with a wolf silhouetted howling.

The locals had never seen a boy like Harry. Under fifteen, but with a look of survival in his eyes and a large wolf next to him. His bare arms not showing side effect of the cold weather. His hardened bare feet not bleeding or getting scratched as he walked over stones and jagged rocks. He was a boy of the elements and the people living at the base of the legendary mountain range knew he was a boy of the wild.

Harry's eyes scanned the room, searching furtively for a group matching the description that Master Taiphis had given him. A group of men undoubtedly werewolves travelling with a young girl Harry age who had blonde hair and a slightly Asian look about her. He saw them on his second sweep of the room, he had not noticed them before as they were hidden in the shadows and they were sat next to an incense burner to mask their scents of wolf. Sneaky.

Harry got to his feet and whistled quietly, letting Morag know they were on the move. He picked up the back pack he had placed on the floor and made his way over. The group noticed him as he drew closer, the girl looking prepared to run and the men's arms going under their coats to grip, what Harry was sure, either guns or blades. He nodded, showing his empty hand to them, he whispered a sharp "Stay" to Morag, who sat down, but watched warily as her master approached the strange unknown pack.

"Master Taiphis sent me." Harry spoke. He turned to the girl, "You must be Lana. It is a pleasure to meet you."

One of the men stood up. "You will not speak to the Princess of the Packs." He growled his eyes flashing amber. "Taiphis would not send you a mere boy." Harry noticed he had silver streaks in his hair; he was the Alpha of the group.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I assure you, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself and others. And me and the _Princess_ will be travelling together for two maybe three days, you expect us not to talk?"

"How dare you." The man pushed away the stool he was sat on causing it to topple and he advanced on Harry. He drew his hand back and in an instant there was a knife going through his hand. He screamed in pain and bent double, trying to pull the blade out and stem the bleeding.

Harry moved quickly, spinning and pulling a wooden chair from a nearby table, he lifted it and smacked the werewolf in the face, causing him to fly backwards and land on his back. Harry then marched towards him and pulled his silver laced knife from a sheaf on his thigh. He bent and pushed the blade to the man's throat, the skin smoking and blistering as the silver made contact, the werewolf whimpered pitifully.

"Next time," Harry snarled quietly so only the wolves in the room could hear. "It will be a silver knife and it won't be your hand, it will be your heart. You underestimated me, that means others will as well." The man passed out from fear.

One of the other men started applauding then the others, the girl just sat. Harry stood up, snapping out of the trance he had gone into while angered. Looking around he noticed everyone else in the bar had left, including the barman.

The man who had begun smirked. "Taiphis told us he would send his best student, to take Orph down like that you would have to be." He grinned. "He is the Alpha of the novice pack where we come from, people don't like him much, and they will be pleased when we tell them of his defeat."

"Thanks." Harry said. He picked up Orph's now vacated stool and sat down, whistling to Morag who had just squatted and peed on Orph's prone body to the amusement of the others. "I'm Harry. Though my friends at the school call me Shadow."

"Then we to will call you shadow, as anyone who takes down Orph demands our respect and earned our friendship and admiration." One of the others said.

"You should not bad mouth your Alpha." All eyes turned towards the only girl in the group. "He is Alpha through natural selection. "He is to be admired and obeyed, not abandoned as soon as some-" she looked at Harry disdainfully. "Boy," she spat out, "gets lucky. You should be ripping this pup limb from limb."

Harry snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you, Love, but round here bar the Masters and your dad, I'm the top wolf here." His lips drew back into a snarl. "He was questioning my authority on my territory, he got what he deserved." He stood and leaned towards the girl, "now as for you, you don't like me, that is obvious, but I have a job to do, all your Dad said was to get you to the Monastery in one piece," he grinned wolfishly. "He didn't say anything about willingly or conscious. Understand _Princess_? The last word dripped with sarcasm.

"You youn-"

Harry threw his head back. "Young? Listen, Pet, we're the same age. Now make your decision, do you come with me willingly and calmly or do I have to knock you out and carry you there with a Wolfsbane leaf tied to your head to keep you out of it?" Harry held up three fingers. "Three seconds to decide." He dropped a finger. "Two seconds." And another. "One." The men watched incredulously, they knew they should fight this boy for his insults and threats to their Princess, but after seeing what he had done to Orph they weren't so sure. They didn't have to find out what they would of happened if Harry had followed through as amazingly their Princess yielded.

"Fine, I'll come with you."

Harry smirked. "Good." He sat down and chugged Orph's remaining drink. "Isn't this nice now we're getting along?" in the background Orph lifted his head moaned then let his head fall back with a thump onto the floor.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Harry, Morag and Lana left the village early the next morning after bidding farewell to the small pack that had accompanied her this far. Orph had glared daggers at Harry, but at Harry's smirk and subtle reach for his knife lined with silver the werewolf gulped and retreated, only glaring at Harry, Harry had made and enemy for life.

The edge of the forest at the base of the Mountain was two days on foot, one day navigating the forest; it was then half a day to a day climbing up to the Monastery. That was Harry's guess, though he didn't count on two things, one being the pure stubbornness and bitch like tendencies of Lana and the danger that had been hunting them.

They had been walking for two hours when Harry saw the first sign of anyone, they had been walking through a gorge with snow covered cliffs on each side when the wind changed and a familiar smell drifted past him, his eyes narrowed and he stiffened. His eyes darting everywhere and then the sun made one of its rare appearances and there was a small flash on one of the cliff tops. The flash of light on glass. Harry cursed silently.

"Morag, lead Lana out of here and towards the nearest hiding place you can, I'll find you." Harry told the wolf, he turned to Lana. "Follow Morag, she'll look after you. I won't be long. I need to check something."

"Wh-" Lana began to argue, Harry was gone jumping up the rocky cliff side.

Using his wolfen claws to anchor himself to the edge, Harry levered himself up launching himself up a metre of two at time. Finally he made it to the top. The scent he had caught a whiff of was stronger here. He cast his eyes around there was nothing, catching sight of prints. He moved over to them, boots, large and wide heading into a far off tree line. Harry would not be able to track them there. The prints would not show up and the wind had changed again.

Looking down at a small patch of melted snow he noticed three cigarette butts and a lens cap of binoculars. He picked up a butt and sniffed it. A male, a werewolf and a heavy drinker. It could not be a coincidence someone was hunting them. Transforming quickly he set off in the direction Morag and Lana had gone; they would have to be quicker and more careful as they went. Someone was out to get Taiphis's daughter.

Harry found Morag and Lana in a small clearing in a thicket made out of a large rock. Two trees, one of which was felled and a large prickle bush. The crawled in, pausing in for a moment to give Morag a pat on the head be sat down opposite Lana and stared at the girl. After several minutes he spoke. "Someone's after you." He told her bluntly. "You already knew this. Now you're going to tell me who and why. If I am going to get you to your father in one piece I need to know who and what I am dealing with. "

Lana sat there here head buried into her knees that were pulled up to her chest. He shoulders started shaking and then Harry realised she was crying. He cursed, in English, French and German. Morag looked at him, she too was unsure of what to do. Harry sighed and crawled over to the girl and put her arm around her. She lunged into him, burying her head into his shoulder. Morag whined and muzzled the girls shoulder comfortingly. Finally Harry pulled the girl away from his shoulder and looked into her tear streaked face.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but what the hell is going on? All your dad said was your mum had died and you needed to come and live with him."

"There is more." Lana told him. "More than even Dad doesn't know about." She said through her deep sniffs and muffled voice as she used her hand to wipe the remaining tears away.

"Tell me." Harry both asked and commanded.

"My mum was mated with another Alpha after Dad left. He had a female child from an earlier mating." Lana started. "His child Jillian was an Alpha female, like me and mum. Mum and I got along because of our familiar ties, but Jillian didn't mix with us very well. She was older, just breeching adulthood and it was clear she wanted to be the Alpha female, she was hostile to us. Challenging both Mum's authority and position in the pack. She also stated since she was the elder out of me and her, she should be named princess and Beta female. Mum beat her in a fair fight, but Jillian is anything but fair.

"Jillian was a bitch, through and through. She used her looks, cunning and attractive body to gather followers within the pack, Mum called her a slut and whore. Jillian slept around constantly with the males, even if they were already mated." Lana sighed. "Finally when she thought she was strong enough she challenged Mum again. She lost, again. But then a month later, Mum was hurt, and then contracted an infection, both of which were suspicious as hell. They got her in the end. She died.

"Because I was next in line, Jillian challenged me next, knowing she would win, as is stated as I was under age I could choose a champion to fight for me, my devoted, the one who was going to be my mate when I was of age. He won, but he was then killed in what was called an accident." She stifled a sob. "The pack members who were still loyal decided I should come to live with my Dad. Have him train me and get me ready so when I am of age I can take back what is rightfully mine."

Harry nodded. "Those that are loyal, they are the ones that were with us yesterday?" Lana nodded. "Do you have any idea who is hunting you and by default me?"

Lana nodded. "There are several potential Alphas in our pack. It would be them for one of two reasons. Either Jillian has told them that the one to kill me would be her mate. Or they want me for themselves and start a pack of their own with me as their Alpha female."

"The first option is not going to happen, but the second?" Harry asked.

"I already have a pack." Lana told him stubbornly. "The pack has always been and will always be my top priority. Even if I didn't agree and the hunter got hold of me, they would force me to mate with them. These are not nice wolves who have become one with themselves like the ones my dad and mum surrounded themselves with. These are vicious killers who will stop at nothing to get what they want be it food, power or mates."

"They would rape you?" Harry questioned.

Lana nodded. "Without a doubt, even if I am under age."

Harry eyes narrowed. "There are two things in this world I can't stand. Murderers and rapists. These ass-munchers are both. You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Harry, what can you do you're just an escort." Lana said, her voice had a hopeless tone about it that tugged at Harry's heart.

"Lana, I'm Harry James Potter. Shadow of the Tibetan Clan and the Boy-Who-Lived. These assholes have you idea of who they are screwing with." He grinned sadistically, it made Lana shudder and then almost feel sorry for the hunters following them…almost.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Harry ran from tree to tree, Lana just behind him with Morag in front scouting out the territory and warning them of danger they were another day away from the forest that marked the Monastery's territory. Harry had carried Lana over a freezing cold river trying to throw off their trackers. It was getting dark when they found somewhere to camp for the night. It was an old shack, obviously deserted, but still sound.

Harry broke the chain easily enough and they walked in looking around. There was only one room, it had a table, a single chair, a bed and a cabinet. Before they did anything Harry started a small magical smokeless fire in the fireplace, lighting up the otherwise dingy cabin and warming the two preteens up.

Lana walked over to the bed and curled up, Morag curling up at her feet. Harry meanwhile explored the cabin. He drew the rags that passed for curtains and pushed the wooden chair against the door. It wouldn't stop a determined werewolf, but it would make the three occupants aware of an intruder. He then advanced on the cabinet. Picking the old lock he opened it to find a treasure trove. A shot gun, a sword still with a sheath, several bottles of brandy and whisky and a book, along with a box of shells for the shot gun.

Harry picked up the shot gun and admired it a Winchester Model 1901 lever action, he smiled as he loaded it, it hadn't been used in a while so he was sure whoever it belonged to wouldn't mind him borrowing it. Harry had been taught about gun by Padfoot, who had an unhealthy obsession with Muggle vehicles and weapons buying them then charming them for more effective use.

Harry set the gun aside and looked at the sword. He pulled it out, he smiled. It was a type of Chinese sword that Master Taiphis had taught him about on the mountain it was a Dadao. A heavy sword, which without his enhanced magical and Animagus strength Harry would not have been able to lift. He slashed it through the air several times before burying it into the floor of the shack, it cut through the wood like butter, Harry pulled it out and ran his finger over the blade, though dull and blunt it could still cut if enough force was put into a swing.

Harry swung the sheath over his back and using the belt attached he secured it going diagonally across his back. Harry then made his way over to the bed and ripped a long strip of bedding and knotting it he made a makeshift holster for the Winchester, allowing him to pull it from under his arm and fire it within milliseconds if he had to. That along with his silver laced knife Harry was certain he was more than a match for the hunters outside. He threw the knife hard; embedding it deep into the table, there was a satisfying 'thunk' as it bit into the wood.

Harry jumped on to the table and sat there his legs crossed. Concentrating on his breathing he began to meditate, going into the aware trance like state Taiphis had taught him. It substituted sleep and it was easier to wake from prepared for action.

They had been resting for about three hours when Morag woke up and growled. Harry was instantly awake. He climbed off the table and bent his head down to be on level with Morag.

"What is it, gorgeous?"

That's when a girlish high pitched giggle was heard. Lana sat up straight her face pale. Harry looked at her, startled by the sudden movement. "What wrong?"

Lana was about to speak when the singing started.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Momma's goin' to buy you a mocking bird,_

_And if that Mocking bird don't sing_

_Momma's goin' to buy you a diamond ring."_

The singing stopped. "You're Momma can't buy you anything now can she Little Lana? Little Lana's Momma's all gone, sleeping with the angels."

Harry looked at Lana. "Lana who is it?"

Lana's scared eye looked at Harry, they were brimming with tears. "Debbie. Jillian's Beta, her second. She's crazy; I think she's the one that killed Mum."

There was a knock at the door, then a rattle. They weren't trying to get in; they were messing with their heads. The windows began to shake and the howls of laughter and aggression were heard, becoming a mix of human and animal.

"_Here's the little Wolf Pup,_

_See her snout,_

_Slit her open,_

_And watch her guts fall out."_

Harry growled.

"Come on Lana, I want to what colour your guts are, Love. I want eat your heart and lap at your blood." The woman crooned. "Come and let my boys have their fun, then want to see how tight you are you little tease."

"And people call me fucked in the head." Harry muttered. He pulled Lana to him and hugged her, while shouts of abuse filled the night air. "Those mongrels give werewolves a bad name." he rocked Lana, muttering a deafening spell so she couldn't hear them and so she could sleep."

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

The sun had just risen when Harry roused the sleeping girl. She seemed scared to carry on the journey, but finally Harry managed to get her off of the bed, though Morag stayed close to her side. The first surprise was what lay on the door step of the shack. Lana screamed, Morag growled and Harry's eyes narrowed. The heads of Lana's escort their hair tied together. Orph had a note in his mouth. Harry pulled it out and looked at it he scowled and snorted.

He threw it away but not before Lana had seen what it said over Harry's shoulder.

_We're coming to take you away ha ha_

It was written in a reddish brown ink that Harry could tell was blood. His hand fell to his pockets which were filled with shot gun shells and the bulge in his back pack where the rest of the box was.

Harry stepped carefully, Lana and Morag following him carefully, after the previous night everyone was jumpy, especially. There was no talking and even Morag was making a sound. At the steady pace they were doing they made it to the edge of the forest by night fall. It was the Full Moon so Harry had to find a cave where he and Morag would be able to secure Lana and keep her safe from not only the Hunters but herself.

After an hour of looking Harry found an old mine shaft. There was a heavy metal door with dead bolt lock on the outside. Pulling the door open he was it was a large room, perfect for the young werewolf's transformation. He smiled. "Perfect." He smiled reassuringly at Lana as she and Morag walked in. "Don't Morag will look after you."

"But what about you?" Lana asked worried for him. "There's a hunting group of werewolves out there."

Harry smiled, pulling the shot gun from his shoulder and in his best Elmer Fudd voice said "I'm hunting wabbits. Ok werewolves but Bugs Bunny is probably more intelligent that these guys."

Harry closed the door and locked it, placing a mild glamour on it to hide it from the werewolves; he could do nothing to hide the scent though. He slipped from the mine shaft and climbed a tree he perched on one of the lowest branches and let out a mournful howl. He did not need to do this alone. He was a Night Wolf; he lorded over this time and the creatures that roamed during it. He howled again his head tilted the howl resonating throughout the forest.

Harry lowered his head and waited finally there was a series of howls answering him, all of which he recognised, they were the members of the wild pack that roamed the forest, the pack Morag had come from. Their howls got closer and closer, reassuring him that if anything went down he would have back up. He lowered himself back down to the forest floor. Standing amid the wolves he barked out orders, and though he couldn't talk to them, he could let them know about possible intruders. The wolves barked and howled rushing off into the night.

Harry himself ran off into the woods towards the edge of the woods, occasionally inhaling for the smell of the tobacco he had found or the smell of werewolves. He didn't find the wolves but he hound a clearing which had packs of clothes and supplies shoved into them as well as photos of Lana. He sniffed and found the pack reeked of werewolves. He smirked and gathered them up and took them towards where he knew a river to be. Once there he threw them in. he smirked, these trackers were dumb, even the youngest wolf at the Monastery knew to hide his or her things before they transformed, that way they couldn't be used in a trap or stolen.

Tracing his way back to where he found the packs he sniffed around finally picking up a trail leading towards the mineshaft he had left Lana and Morag in. he'd like to see a werewolf trying to unlock a deadbolt. He followed the track keeping to the shadows. Finally he saw them. There were three of them, feasting on a downed stag. Two males and a female. He growled softly.

He fell to the floor softly landing on a patch of moss to quiet his landing. He stalked forwards, his hand playing with the walnut handle of his knife. He was two metres behind them when he spoke loudly.

"Hey there puppies, you done with dinner yet?"

All heads turned towards Harry, who grinned and brought up the Winchester. The first werewolf lunged, a young potential Alpha. He smelt of tobacco smoke and Harry knew that this had been the werewolf that had been watching that day in the small ravine. Harry squeezed the trigger. Now anyone who thinks that only silver or Wolfsbane can kill a werewolf has never seen the effect of a scatter gun at close range on a werewolf's head. The wolf fell at Harry's feet, the head jaw up missing.

Harry cranked the lever ejecting the shell. He smiled at the other wolves, which looked at their downed comrade in confusion and anger, turning their heads to Harry vengeance was evident in their eyes.

"Next." He said calmly. The second werewolf lunged. Harry squeezed the trigger, there was a click. "shit." Harry cursed, he realised that a gun that hadn't had basic maintenance done to it would jam easily. He rolled out of the way from the werewolf's pounce, turning to swing the butt of the gun catching the werewolf's chin. Harry smiled as the tongue of the creature was spat out along with a torrent of blood. Harry's blow had caused the wolf to bite clear though its own tongue.

The wolf squealed in pain, trying to scratch at its mouth, only squealing and whimpering louder when its paws came into contact with the stump that was all reaming of its tongue. The female jumped, Harry swing the butt again, this time slamming it into the chest off the female, Harry fell backwards, the gun and his momentum throwing the she wolf over his head. The gun from Harry hand, clattering to the floor, only to go off as the tongue- less wolf stepped on it, blowing its own paw off in the process.

The wolf howled in agony. Lana must have heard from her mineshaft as there was a muffled howl in response. Harry watched, scrambling to his feet as the female pricked her ears at Lana's howl and took off in the direction it had come from.

Harry hurried to his feet, pulling his knife from his belt he yanked the injured wolf's head back and drew a thin line across its throat with the blade, cutting it from ear to ear. It was dead before it hit the floor. Harry ran towards the mine shaft, praying that the she-wolf hadn't found it yet.

Harry took off quickly, running as fast as possible. Jumping over tree trunks, downed trees and small bushes. A group of yak ran away as he moved past them, startled by the sudden movement.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

The werewolf known as Debbie ran towards where she had heard the howl of her target. Even in her wolfen form she knew that the wolf that had let out that howl was needed dead. She finally saw the entrance to a cave; she made for it, not noticing the small half naked boy running at her from her left. She did notice the boy's bony shoulder slamming up into her soft side, throwing her off a little, but she kept her footing as she turned, snarling on the young boy, who to her surprise didn't run. Then she knew why.

This was the boy who had killed one of her mates and injured and probably killed the other. She felt a tinge of fear run through her as she watched him draw a sword from a sheath on his back. He twirled it in a circle the stood in a fighting stance, her eyes met his. It was clear that he was challenging her.

She snarled. Then backed down, turning as she ran back into the under growth. Behind her she heard a snarl which turned into a howl, then an animalistic voice surrounded her, terrifying her, she ran faster her tail between her legs.

"RUN, BITCH, RUN!"

And she did. She ran until she broke the treeline, she swore she would kill this scary boy, as soon as she had the force to.

Back in the clearing Harry smirked as he twirled his sword again and slid it into its sheath. He knew that the she wolf would come back to finish the job, and he knew he would have to be ready when she came, it didn't matter if she was human or wolf. She was a rabid animal, and rabid animals needed to be put down.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this so far. Don't worry June will be in the next chapter. I'm working on this and Harry Potter: Squib Genius, both stories I enjoy writing so read and review both. A warning to those who liked the original story of Harry Potter: Superhero there are going to be some radical changes. Tell me what you think I should change from the original. Thanks a lot. **


	6. Training Part V: The Harder They Are

Bigger You Are, the Harder You Fall

Harry flew backwards, colliding with a small rock, the wind knocked out of him he fell to the ground, dry heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He knew it had been a mistake to let the She-Wolf go, one which had come back to bite him in the ass. He spat out a glob of blood mixed with vomit. He glared up into the face of the large muscular colossus of a man that towered over him. Scars, tattoos and a few piercings littered the man's boulder of a body.

Harry tried to rise to his feet, only to have the man push him to the floor, Harry fell back, clutching his ribs. Harry was in an awful state, his right eye was blood shot with the flesh around it swollen to obscene proportions, his nose was surely broken and a scar ran over his left eye, missing from perforating the eyeball by millimetres. He had a canine missing, his right shoulder was dislocated and the arm attached broken in various places. The knuckles of both hands were raw and bloody and his torso was a mess of bruises, cuts and three broken ribs, one of which had torn through the skin. There was a hole in the left side of his lower gut, blood running from it freely, staining the snow around him a ruby red.

He opened his eyes warily just in time to see a Doc Martin clad foot stomp on his face with enough force to knock out a horse. After than nothing but black.

***Flash back*  
><strong>Harry, Lana and Morag had just reached the base of the mountain when Harry declared they were going to set up camp and set to work climbing to the monastery in the morning. They had crawled into a little rocky cave that widened out enough inside for all three to sleep comfortable. Morag had curled up at the back, Lana leaning against the wolf. Harry was leant against the icy rock wall, his all his weapons but his silver laced knife put to one side.

Harry took a sip of water from his canteen and sighed. He knew he had made several mistakes over the last twenty four hours. The first was relying on a weapon he had not checked and tested himself in a secure environment. The second was letting his ego get too big. He had let the lead bitch get away, and he knew he was going to live to regret it, he could feel it in his bones. He groaned as he flipped his knife around in his hand, he flipped it again catching the handle and pushing down hard, burying the blade into the hard earth of the cave floor.

He listened as Lana's breath became slow, steady and deep. After the night before the girl needed some sleep. She had after all spent the entire night wrestling with Morag in wolfen form and then Harry had dragged her hurriedly along through the forest, thankfully not encountering any of the creatures Harry knew hid in the dark.

Harry dozed on and off until just before dawn, when Morag's head went up alert and gave a small growl. Harry was immediately awake and alert, his knife in his hand. He had stood up cautiously, shushing his faithful wolf before stalking towards the entrance of the cave. He stepped out sniffing the air and that was when the train sized alpha had struck. The second Harry was out of the cave the beast had charged. The forced picked Harry up and threw him, smashing his arm against the entrance to the cave, dislocating the shoulder painfully.

He landed in a heap clutching his arm, willing his eyes to stop watering, he was an Alpha and he would _not_ cry, not in front of an enemy. He stood, his eyes scanning the area for his knife, it lay there innocently glinting in the moonlight, it was barely five metres away, but between him and it was a towering figure of muscle.

He growled deep down and charged, though he knew he was severely out matched.

***End Flashback***

"Are you done, Little Boy?" the hulking mass said, a thick Russian accent evident. "I do not normally kill child, but you annoy my mate, for this you die."

Harry backed away fear now evident. He crawled back on his hands, never taking his eyes off of the Russian giant. "P-Please don't."

A rumble of laughter followed. "You are funny, little boy. If you weren't such pain I would keep you as pet. I like children."

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "You like children?"

"Yes, you are so beautiful with small breakable bodies." The Russian replied, leering at Harry, who had backed away until he had his back to the rock near the cave entrance.

Inside he could see Lana cowering, Morag standing protectively in front of her. It was then Harry felt cold metal under his hand. He glanced down and grinned. He had his had around his knife. Confidence soared through him.

The Russian looked down puzzled, as he prey's face went from small and terrified to feral and confident. The Russian advanced, and then Harry struck. He threw the knife. Lodging it in the Russians beefy shoulder. The Russian pulled it out screaming in pain, and blood sprayed out. The flesh around the wound bubbled and blistered, smoke wafting off of the cut and the acrid smell of burning flesh invaded Harry's nostrils. He barrelled into the Russian, cutting and slicing everywhere he could reach.

"MORAG, TAKE LANA TO TAIPHIS, HOME, GIRL, HOME. LANA, FOLLOW MORAG!"

The two bolted from the cave, running into the woods up the mountain towards the Monastery. Harry glanced back to the Russian who was trying to lick his wounds; obviously even in human form his instincts told him to clean the wounds. Harry walked to a tree and threw his shoulder against it. Putting it back into its socket. He still had a broken arm and various cracked ribs, but seeing the damage done to the Russian made the small boy feel slightly better. Harry charged with the knife and started slashing.

The Russian screamed in pain, clawing at the cut burnt skin. He back handed Harry away. The boy went sprawling to the floor. Crawling towards the entrance to the cave. Darting in he pulled the weapons he had left inside to him. Then ran, ducking the frantically spinning arms of the Russian.

Harry jumped over fallen trees and rocks beat his way through bushes, finally he stopped he had come to a cliff that over looked a valley between two mountains. He leaned against a tree panting, trying to ignore the blunt stinging pain that shot up and down his broken arm. He pulled his belt from around his waist and used it to make a makeshift sling, supporting his arm and dulling a small amount of pain.

"Come out come out where ever you are, little boy." The Russian accent sent a small amount of terror through Harry, he clutched his knife desperately.

Then he burst from the undergrowth. A mass of several bears behind him, his skin looking infected and raw. He had a feral animalistic snarl on his face. Harry pushed himself into a tree, edging his way around it as the Russian sniffed around. The Russian walked towards the edge of the cliff, Harry growled, and then ran.

The Russian turned in surprise as his prey ran at him. He watched in horror and amazement as the boy jumped turning into a wolf during the jump. It landed snarling, saliva dripping down its jaws. It favoured one from paw, but that didn't stop the Russian feel the warm trickle of urine run down his leg. Stupid as he was even he recognised the animal from legend. The beast howled, the Russian had heard werewolves howling and this was nothing like that. This was low, sorrowful, angry, beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Please, don't. I didn't know." He pleaded as the prey turned predator stalked towards him. It was then he saw behind the large wolfs shadow emerging. Wolves of every breed and colour walked from the woods, looking at him as if he were a steak. Their eyes darting from their Alpha to their prey, who was bawling like a baby, preying in his native language.

The large wolf growled and barked, then turned away watching as the other wolves charged ripping into the muscular flesh of the Russian, whose screaming resonated around the mountains for several minutes after, the werewolf dexterity revealing the disadvantages it brought with it.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Lana and Morag were running, they could hear screams and howls coming from behind them, from Harry and his goliath sized opponent. Lana tried to go back more than once, but Morag gently gripped the girl's clothes and pulled in the direction of the Monastery. Lana reluctantly followed leaving Harry to fight for her.

Morag was leading Lana up a flight of stairs craved into the rock when the wolf stopped dead a growled. Lana froze, her eyes darting around her, then from a crevice in the rock stepped three werewolves. Two of them were Jillian and the other was Debbie, the other Lana recognised vaguely.

"_Hark! Hark! The wolves to bark,_

_Lana left the town in rags,_

_But she's going to end up in a bag_

_With a ickle toe tag."_ Debbie sang in her hysterical sing song voice.

"You thought you were safe running to Daddy?" Jillian snarled, her power hungry eyes roaming Lana's terrified face. "You know the rules of the pack; to truly run the pack I must kill you."

"Please, don't kill me, I'll never come back." Lana begged, tears rolling down her face.

Jillian smirked. "You say that now, but how do I know if I spare you that you won't come and hunt for me? Seek vengeance against me."

Morag meanwhile had had enough and lunged as the trio. The woman Lana did not recognised stepped forwards and slammed her hand down into the wolf's face, knocking Harry's companion unconscious. She tried to get to her feet but she stumbled and fell, Lana watched as her protector's eyes closed as the wolf slumped into unconsciousness.

They stopped dead as a mournful howl made itself heard around the valley. The three stopped dead as they advanced towards Lana.

"What was that?" Jillian asked. The other two looked back with black faces. There was then a loud scream of pain. Jillian's eyes went wide. "Sergei." Jillian looked at Debbie. "Who was guarding her besides the boy?"

Debbie shook her head. "No one, nothing, just the boy and his pet. Only reason he beat the others was because he had a gun. You know as well as I do no gun could kill Sergei. Silver or not."

Jillian nodded. "Deli, go see what's going on. We'll meet at the site; I need two witnesses for the ceremony where I kill this bitch."

Deli hesitated momentarily then made her way down the steps, though she looked nervous.

Jillian nodded to Debbie, who snatched Lana's hair and started dragging the girl down the steps, following where Deli had gone seconds before.

It felt like she had been dragged for miles when they finally walked into a clearing with three tents and a small fire. Debbie dragged Lana into one and used what looked like nylon cord to tie the girl's legs and arms. Debbie sniffed the girl, who winced away from the girl. "You smell good. A real treat.

_Trick or treat trick or treat, _

_Give me something good to eat_

_A great big slab of Lana meat._

"y'know Jillie said I couldn't kill you. She said nothing about having a little fun." Debbie's hands drifted over Lana's developing breasts and slowly made their way down. Debbie smiled at Lana's horrified face and she licked the girl's cheek. Something in Lana snapped.

Lana lashed round, catching Debbie's tongue between her teeth and biting down hard, severing the tongue cleanly from the woman's mouth. She spat out the lump of meat into Debbie's face, as Lana savoured the moans of agony coming from Debbie and the taste of blood, she smiled. "At least now I don't have to put up with your fucked up singing you warped perverted bitch."

"What's go- WHAT THE FUCK?" Jillian walked in and noticed Debbie on the floor, blood spilling from her mouth, and then she looked at Lana who had a trickle of blood running down her cheek and jaw. Jillian back handed Lana, who fell to the floor out for the count and ran to Debbie, cradling the insane woman's head in her hands. "Come on baby. It's okay."

That was when there was a terrified woman's scream. Jillian's sensitive ears recognised it as Deli's. She was starting to get worried. She glared down at the unconscious Lana. The little bitch was more trouble than she was worth.

There was a mournful howl; one that Jillian, even in human form recognised the howl that told the other members of a pack about a fresh kill. It was certain that Deli was dead. Then there was a child's laughter, echoing around the camp.

"_Little pigs, little pigs._

_Let me come in?"_

Jillian found it strange and disturbing when Debbie sang horrific children rhymes, it sounded all the more sinister when it came from the mouth of one, but still held all the intent of murder. She rocked as she held her pack member, her sister in all but blood, her beta and her occasional lover. She gently pulled a blanket under Debbie's head as Jillian crawled towards the entrance to the tent. She stopped dead. There standing silhouetted against the campfire was the boy who had been giving her trouble.

His arm was in a sling; a handle of a knife protruded from the waist line of his jeans and on his back was a sword and shot gun. There was a cold look in his eyes. Surrounding him were a dozen wolves, they had blood around their muzzles and one even had a severed forearm clamped in its jaws.

"You must be Jillian?" he questioned. His voice was cold and humourless. "You know all about pack structure? You know about the loyalty that is held to the Alpha? You know about territory rites?" She nodded. "This is my pack, I'm Alpha and from the village to the Monastery is my pack's territory. You're trespassing. You've kidnapped a member of my pack and wounded another. You're lucky I'm not killing you right now, like me and my pack did to the others, I'm giving you one chance, one chance to leave. One-"

"Fruph orff."

Harry turned to look behind Jillian. There was Debbie; she had Lana by the throat. Blood was pouring from Debbie's mouth. Harry reacted on instinct on seeing his charge in danger; he pulled his knife from his waistline and threw it. It embedded itself hard into Debbie's chest, piercing her heart. She was dead in second, letting go of Lana. He stepped forwards. "Run Jillian. And hope that when, not if, when Lana is older that she is merciful when she hunts you down to claim her pack back."

Jillian turned and ran. Harry looked down at the wolves. "Follow her. If she stops running before the village she yours."

The wolves barked and ran in the direction Jillian had just run from. Harry turned to Lana, just as the girl fell to her knees sobbing. Harry bent and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

When Lana awoke she was lying on a soft bed, the soft glow of fire light lit the room in a soothing caress and so sound was heard but the crackling and popping of the fire. She felt a weight at the end of her bed and saw Morag gazing protectively at her. She pushed herself up so she was leaning against the wall at the head of her bed. All her wounds had been healed and she felt safe and secure in her new environment. Her slightly improved sense of smell could detect the smell of not only other werewolves, but of Harry and her own father.

He eyes roamed the room. It was simple and plain. A large fire at the end a small closet in one corner with a desk and chair. Around her were nine other beds. The smell if disinfectant lingered in the air. It was clear she was in an infirmary of some sort.

Suddenly a sliding door opened and a young woman walked in. Lana was immediately on edge, she could tell this woman was an Alpha female. She was blonde, slim but muscular looking. A perfect femme fatal. The woman smiled.

"Good, you're awake." She said, pleasantly. "I'm Giselle, your father's mate, so that would technically make me your step-mother." She walked over and took hold of Lana's wrist, checking her pulse, once she was happy she smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I met her once, she was a good woman."

"Y-you don't mind me being here?" Lana stammered.

Giselle laughed a musical sound that filled Lana with warmth. "No dear. I know you don't want to take over this pack and that you have your own people to take lead over once we have you trained up a little."

"I thought Alpha females hated other alpha females." Lana said.

"No. if I hated every Alpha female that walked into this building it wouldn't be a very girl friendly place. You're safe here; this is a sanctuary with anyone with an inner animal. Not just werewolves, but people who have trouble controlling their inner beast. Much like your friend Harry."

"Is he okay?" Lana asked, remembering all that had happened to the boy.

Giselle giggled. "Nothing can keep Harry down for long. He's repairing and testing the weapons he found. He's very quiet though, and he sent Morag to look after you, you can tell he's concerned about you." She smiled. "He's the Alpha Male among the students, much like I suspect you will become the Alpha female."

"What about his arm though?" Lana asked.

"Healed it himself. He is wary of coming in here, he complains too much, he does not like to be cooped up, but wants to run free. He is a wild one that boy. I had him in here once. I had to chain him to the bed to prevent him from leaving." Giselle smiled. "You were his final test. Tomorrow will be his presentation. He will name a new Alpha Male and then he will leave. He has a destiny far greater than any other here."

"He won't be staying?" Lana queried her face dropping.

Giselle laughed. "Ah, the wolf inside you howls for the strongest mate. All the girls here have been trying to get Harry to fall to their affections. He won't though; he's too focused to be distracted by a little thing like girls and sex." Lana blushed. "Though, it's entertaining to watch girls five or six years older than him trying to win his heart, I doubt he even realises its happening.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

Harry stood on a small platform with Master Taiphis. The entire population of the Monastery were gathered in front of him. The pack with them, and Sirius, Remus and the Twins at the back. Harry wore a black pair of dress pants, a black tunic and a black wolf hide cloak. Crossed on his back were the newly updated, repaired and enchanted sword and Winchester shot gun. On his thigh was a white leather sheath that held his silver laced knife. He was standing proud as Taiphis walked forwards.

"Harry, you have gone from Novice, to Alpha and then to Master in only two years. You have fought and triumphed many challenges. I am pleased to declare you Master and free to roam. You will always have a place here." He put out his hand, Harry clasped it and they bowed. "I present you with the emblem of the pack, may you wear if with pride under the light of the moon. "

"Thank you master." Harry took the silk cloth and unfolded it revealing a patch which bore a wolf head looming over a human head. He took it and placed it over his heart. He drew his wand and placed a sticking charm on it. Securing it to his tunic. "I will wear it with honour."

"Good boy, Harry." Taiphis stepped back. He lifted his head and howled. The students joined in, and then the pack members, then Remus, Sirius transformed and joined in, Harry then threw his head back and let out the loudest howl. The villagers in the Valley looked towards the mountain in fear, as the howls resonated and echoed around the valley carrying on the air.

Several miles beyond that a woman wrapped her cloak around her and gazed in fear towards the mountain. She trembled as she remembered the wolf boy who had bested her and her best warriors. Jillian swore revenge against him; she would be ready next time.

**HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO HP:SUPERHERO **

"I don't want you to go." Harry staggered back as the girl latched onto him. He felt tears leaking on to his tunic. "Stay here with me Harry. Please."

Harry sighed as he pried Lana away from him. "I have things to do. So do you. I've got to leave. If you ever need help don't hesitate to send me an owl. I'll be there in seconds promise." He kissed her gently on the cheek, brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'll come and visit, I've already promised your dad I will."

He hugged her. "I'll see you around Lana. You're going to love it here, if anyone gives you trouble let them know you have my address." He winked and turned walking towards Sirius, Remus, Lina and Gina who were waiting patiently for him to finish his good byes.

Finally he reached them and they pulled him into a warm hug. "I've missed you guys." He muttered into their chests.

Sirius smiled. "Wish we could say the same pup, but we've just dropped you off at Kings Cross for your second year at Hogwarts." Sirius told him.

Harry backed away. "W-what?"

Sirius grinned. "We have a birthday present for you." He reached into his pocket and held up a chain with a small hour glass attached. "This is a yearly time turner. It goes back in years and months not days and hours. We bought it so you can have two or three more years of training before you go to Hogwarts."

"I'm confused." Harry muttered, rubbing his head.

Lina ruffled his hair. "Don't worry; time travel is confusing to everyone involved. Your other self tried making time lines, but he gave up trying to understand. Let's just say according to our calculations there are currently three Harry Potter's in the world. You, you at Hogwarts and you in Spain, but he's about to go back to start his first year.

"What?" Harry squeaked in a panicked voice. "There's three of me running around?"

"Yep." Sirius grinned. "Imagine the pranking possibilities."

"Basically, Harry," Remus said glaring at Sirius. "Tomorrow you go back in time and meet up with us after we dropped you with Taiphis. You stay with us till ninety two, and then we all go back to nineteen ninety in time to drop you off at school. As Lina said, it's easier if you don't think about it, but I already know you will, because you already did."

"What?" Harry asked, his brain was going around in circles.

"He told you not to think about it, because you've already thought about it and because we've seen you already think about it, we don't want you to think about it again, because it's confusing to think about it, but now we've told you not to think about it you're going to think about it just like we already saw you think about it." Sirius told a now very confused Harry. "See this is what you get when you think about it."

"Deh?" Harry said dumbly.

"See, Remus, he's already thinking about thinking about it even though I told him not to think about it because he thought about it- OW" Gina slapped Sirius around the head, shutting him up effectively as he gazed at her with reproachful puppy dog eyes.

"So tomorrow I'm going back in time to see the Sirius and Remus I left behind in New York?" Harry summarized.

"Exactly." Remus told him. "See, he gets it."

"I'm taking it one step at a time and going with the flow." Harry explained.

"Ah ok." Remus grinned. "Well I think it's time we went home." They turned to leave when a whine stopped them.

They all turned back to see Morag looking at Harr mournfully. Sirius sighed. "Come on Morag, you're coming to." He grinned at Harry's face. "That wolf is brilliant, some of the stuff you get up to in the future."

"Shush." Gina scolded him. "No spoilers for him."

"Yes dear." Sirius muttered looking at his feet.

They turned to leave again when there was a shout. "Harry."

Harry turned to see Gideon. "Hey Master."

"Shut it, you're a Master as well." Gideon reminded Harry. "I just wanted to ask if you see my sister and her family, try and look after them. They don't need any more losses."

"I will, Gideon, even if they are as far up Dumbledore's ass as you say they are." Harry grinned. "Think about coming to join the fighting."

Gideon nodded. "I will. You put out the call the whole pack will heed it, you're one of us now Harry." He clasped forearms with Harry, grinned and winked at Sirius and Remus. "Hey Black, Lupin." Then walked off.

Sirius blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Was that?"

"Yep." Harry grinned leading the group out of the Monastery.

Behind them Lana watched as her hero and champion left. She swore he would be her mate; he would be the father to her children. And she watched as he and his companions were there one second and gone the next. She smiled as she and she alone saw some of the challenges that awaited her saviour.

**A/N: yes I know I Promised you June but wait one more chapter, I swear she will make and appearance. Tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? i'm not very happy with past of the end of this chapter but oh well. and for a picture of what i imagined the Russian to look like imagine the Russian from the Punisher with a few changes and a few years of steriods.**

**R & R thanks.**


End file.
